An Old Flame
by evans516
Summary: After almost a hundred years, Elijah always wondered where she ended up. He never expected her to still be right where he left her. Back in New Orleans with his family, he knows it's going to take more than an apology to win her back, if she can even be won. ElijahOC
1. An Old Flame

**thanks for checking out my new story! this starts out in 4.20 as klaus and elijah come to new orleans. enjoy! :)**

_An Old Flame_

Scarlett woke up that morning, the sun hitting her green eyes and making her wince. Looking to her left, she spotted why she had been curled up so close to the wall. Marcel. Rolling her eyes at the bed hog, she quietly climbed over him, snatching her clothes from the floor to make a quick get away. Silently cursing herself for doing this again as she pulled the black tank top over her head, she jumped when Marcel was standing in front of her in the doorway, smirking at her.

"Where are you off to, Princess?" he asked her as she ran her fingers through her dark brown hair; she rolled her eyes at him.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," she reminded him, stopping to check her appearance in the mirror. Eh. Not bad for the morning after.

"Well, until you take me up on my offer to be Queen," he grinned at her and she shook her head, turning from the mirror to look at him. Times had changed since Scarlett had first lived in the French Quarter. Marcel ran things now, the unofficially named King of the Quarter.

"And then you get bored with me?" she quipped, grabbing her bag from the floor and checking her phone; three missed messages from her friend Savannah, wondering where she had gone off to. Oops. She knew that she was going to get an earful from her friend for doing this. Again.

"I'd say I'm _far_ from bored with you," he reminded her. "This is the third time you've stayed this week."

"We're two drunk people with nothing better to do," she shrugged, calling it what is was, at least what it was for her. To him, it seemed the more he couldn't claim her as his, the more he wanted her.

"You're ridiculous," he chuckled as she turned to leave.

"I'm realistic," she replied as she headed out of his bedroom door.

"Is _realistic_ waiting for them to come back?" he asked with raised eye brows, making her turn and give him a nasty look. "Because it's been almost a century Princess."

"Don't talk about them," she warned him seriously. Then, she shook her head at herself before rolling her eyes playfully at him. She didn't want to seem like she cared too much, when truthfully, she cared a lot about them. "And stop calling me that." He continued to grin at her.

"Can I see you tonight?" he asked her back as she walked away from him.

"Too soon to tell!" she called over her shoulder, waving him off. Outside now, though the sun warm, Scarlett crossed her arms over herself as she started down the busy streets of the French Quarter, heading back to her place. She needed a change of clothes, a shower. Truthfully, she needed a whole change of scenery. She loved New Orleans, but Marcel was right, it had been nearly a century. All she really was doing there was playing a waiting game for someone that was never showing up. But how could she ever leave this place?

"Hey!" someone shouted, running up on her and linking arms; Savannah.

"Shit, Savannah," Scarlett complained. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry," the blonde grinned as they headed down the block together, arms still linked. "Where did you head off to last night?" Scarlett wouldn't look at her. "Scar!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What happened to _I'm done with him_," Savannah quoted her. "And, _I'm never going back there again_. And-"

"I get it," Scarlett held up a hand to stop her as they climbed the stairs to her apartment that was over a bar.

"_I'm not giving him the satisfaction anymore_," Savannah continued, plopping herself down on Scarlett's couch, earning a look. "Hey, I get it. He's good looking, he runs this place." She gave her friend a sympathetic look. "But, he's not-"

"Can everyone stop with that today?" Scarlett asked, having peeled off her clothes and grabbed a towel to cover herself. "Hell, you two should get together as much as you like to bring _that_ up." Savannah made a face.

"Not even in his dreams," she laughed and Scarlett shook her head, though she laughed too. "C'mon, get ready. I'm starving." The vampire smiled. "We can head down to St. Anne's and-"

"I'm not really hungry right now," Scarlett stopped her. "You go." Savannah shrugged.

"Suit yourself," she said, getting up to leave. "Are you at least coming out tonight?"

"I need to sleep off last night first," Scarlett called from the bathroom, turning on the shower. Savannah left, leaving Scarlett alone with her thoughts that would eventually consume her. Why did everyone have to mention _them_ today?

* * *

Satisfied with her late breakfast, Savannah headed down the street and into one of her and Scarlett's favorite bars alone to get a drink. It was barely noon, but no one really cared around here. Hearing someone on stage singing, Savannah turned, rolling her eyes at the sight of Marcel and the women going crazy over him. He and Scarlett had the casual thing going on forever, while Savannah knew that what her best friend needed was something real, something she once had nearly a century ago before the girls met in the forties.

"Not a fan?" a blonde guy seated next to her mused at her eye roll and she shook her head.

"He can get old after awhile," Savannah commented and the man chuckled. "I'm Savannah," she greeted him, easily finding him, his dimples and his accent very attractive.

"Klaus?" Marcel laughed, coming over to hug his old friend. At his name, Savannah nearly choked on her drink. While she hadn't been in New Orleans during the time of the Originals, she had certainly heard plenty about them through legend. And, of course, she had heard some things from Scarlett.

"You all right Savannah?" he asked her as she took another drink to stop choking; she down the rest of her glass.

"Yeah," she nodded quickly. "I've just, um, got some things to do." She hopped up from her seat, rushing out of the bar, earning a curious look from both men as she quickly exited.

"What's her story?" Klaus asked Marcel who only shrugged.

"Been around since forty-two," he answered. "Nice girl, but-"

"Doesn't seem to be too fond of you," Klaus laughed and Marcel laughed a bit as well.

"I've been _seeing_ a friend of hers," Marcel chuckled, his eye brows suggestive. He was careful not to mention who though. Who knew how long Klaus was staying or if his brother was coming to town. Why stir up trouble over nothing? "And she's not too happy about, ah, how much I'm seeing," he laughed.

"Just jealousy is all," Klaus told his friend. Outside, Savannah had started back towards the apartment but pulled her phone out to call Scarlett who was getting re-dressed now.

_"What's up Savi?"_ Scarlett asked, towel drying her hair.

"You're never going to guess who's in town," Savannah told her.

* * *

"Why not?" Savannah insisted, crossing her arms over herself in a huff. She and Scarlett had been in an argument for hours now, with Scarlett refusing to leave the apartment. Savannah didn't know why, it was obvious that she wanted to see Klaus, or rather see who he was with. It had been that obvious for decades.

"He's out with Marcel now," Savannah continued. "So, we're going to run into them eventually." Scarlett sighed, running a hand through her hair. She wasn't going to win this argument, she knew that. And, if Klaus was reacquainting himself with Marcel and the rest of the French Quarter, she was surely going to run into him.

"Might as well get this over with," Scarlett muttered, slipping her shoes on, wearing dark jeans and a lace, cream colored tank top.

"That's the spirit," Savannah grinned, linking arms with her friend, wearing jeans as well and a loose fitting black top.

Scarlett didn't know what she was hoping for as she made her way with Savannah down the dark streets of the French Quarter. Was she hoping that they would all be together, or that it would just be Klaus? Was she hoping that, if it was only Klaus, that he would call his brother and tell him that she was there? But what would that even do? It had been a hundred years, if he wanted to find her he very well could have by now.

"Did Marcel text you back?" Savannah asked curiously. By finding Marcel, they would easily find Klaus. Scarlett pulled her phone from her pocket to check, a text from Marcel just arriving.

_Royal and St. Ann Princess ;) _

Scarlett rolled her eyes at the message, leading her friend by the hand down the appropriate street and around the corner. Just as they rounded the corner though, they found a large crowd that had formed a circle. Pushing their way through, they got to the front in just enough time to see Marcel kill one of the witches from the Quarter, Jane Anne. As everyone around started cheering, Scarlett looked on in disgust. She hated the shows, while Marcel loved it, going off and high fiving some of the others who had been watching. Klaus looked on as well, having wanted to actually speak with Jane Anne rather than let Marcel just kill her. Looking up from the body, he locked eyes with Scarlett, who quickly grabbed Savannah's hand and nearly dragged her away. Looking over her shoulder and thinking she had lost him, Scarlett turned around.

"Ah!" her and Savannah jumped back as Klaus appeared in front of them, blocking their way.

"Dammit Nik," Scarlett cursed him.

"Hello Scarlett," he smiled at her, his look devious. The way she remembered it, he was always up to something. "You're still in New Orleans?"

"It's my home," Scarlett said, ignoring the subtext. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Heard about some witches that might be plotting against me," he explained, looking her over carefully. It really was Scarlett, a former flame of his brother's. They hadn't seen each other in years, though Klaus knew his brother frequently thought of her, even though he would always deny it. This was going to be interesting to bring up later and he smiled at the opportunity.

"Do you know of any other Deveraux witches?" Klaus asked her curiously, leaving Elijah out of the conversation for now.

"Did you miss the whole_ witches not practicing_ thing back there?" Scarlett asked sarcastically.

"Well, your boyfriend ruined my only lead," Klaus dug at her, figuring very quickly once he saw her and Savannah together that she must be the one that Marcel was _seeing_. Scarlett only shook her head at him, not up for this now.

"Two blocks that way," she pointed. "You'll find her sister's restaurant. Sophie."

"Thank you love," he smirked at her as she turned to walk way, pulling a very intrigued Savannah along with her. She had only ever heard stories of the Originals, so to see her friend with one of them was very odd. "Elijah isn't with me," Klaus called after her, causing her to stop in her tracks and turn to look at him.

"Why would you-"

"You didn't ask," Klaus cut her off. "So, you either don't care. Or you want to seem like you don't care." He smirked at her. "Given that you stopped, I think you do care."

"You're an ass Nik," Scarlett told him bluntly, finally taking Savannah and leaving. She was infuriated. Klaus had always been kind of a jerk to her, they used to quip back and forth regularly. It used to be fun, it was their thing and how they interacted. Now, given how long it had been and given the state of her no longer existent relationship with them, it just seemed mean on his part; she shouldn't expect anything less.

"Hey," Savannah took her hand and squeezed it, shaking her from her thoughts. "Let's go get you a drink, hm?"

* * *

There was no denying how much Scarlett loved the night life of the French Quarter. Every night was a party, but not the same party. It was always different, it never got old. The music, the people, the drinks; she loved every bit of it. There was no way she was going to be able to leave New Orleans, she had lived there her entire life, both human and vampire. All she wanted right now was to be with her best friend, for the two of them to dance and drink the night away, to forget about Elijah and the rest of the Original family. No one else could seem to let up though.

She over heard plenty of people talking, about the Original hybrid Klaus finally returning to New Orleans. Wondering what really brought him there, Scarlett abandoned Savannah, claiming that she was hungry and that she would be right back. Really, she was heading down the block to where she knew Sophie lived and worked because she had to know what Klaus was doing there after all this time. Maybe finding out what was going on with him would give her some in sight on where Elijah was or what he was doing. She couldn't help but be painfully curious after all this time.

As she walked up towards the alley behind the bar, she heard Elijah before she saw him, making her duck back and hide behind a dumpster. What the hell was she doing? Why was she hiding? After all, she wasn't sure what she was afraid of. If anything, he was the one that had a reason to be afraid of seeing her. What was she afraid he was going to do? He had already done the worst thing.

After listening to him talk with Sophie, making a plan to meet in Lafayette cemetery after tracking down his brother, she began to follow him at a distance. He found his brother, joining him on a balcony overlooking much of the French Quarter while she hid underneath in an alley, feeling so unbelievably stupid right now. Her phone was buzzing non stop in her pocket, probably Savannah trying to convince her not to sleep with Marcel. That was when she spotted Marcel, chasing after some pretty blonde and she rolled her eyes. He was already tired of her.

Knowing this was easily the most ridiculous thing she had ever done, she continued to follow Klaus and Elijah to the cemetery. While her plan of following them had been foolish, it was even more absurd of her to think that they hadn't known that they were being followed. Elijah, too quick for her to even notice, had whipped around, sped over and grabbed her, throwing her up against the side of a tomb. Her head smacked off the concrete, making her wince.

"Scarlett?" he asked in surprise as he hadn't known it was her following them, immediately releasing her from his grasp.

"Yeah, nice to see you too," she muttered, rubbing the back of her head. He was still in shock to see her, not expecting her to still be in New Orleans after nearly a century. While he had always thought about what it would be like to see her again, he had never thought that he would get the chance.

"Oh, right," Klaus grinned from where he stood a few feet away, acting as if he had forgotten. "Quick update brother, Scarlett is still in town, living on Royal, and is seeing-"

"Don't you have witches to interrogate or something?" Scarlett asked him and he just laughed to himself, going off on his own to find Sophie and the other witches, to see what they wanted with him. Elijah shook his head at his brother as he watched him go, knowing that Klaus enjoyed stirring up trouble between the two of them.

"He's still very-" He turned to look at Scarlett again and was met with a punch in the face.

"That was for hitting me," she told him as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Well, I suppose I deserved that," he mused, looking her over once. She was gorgeous, just as he remembered. And she had fire too, which he recognized in her face as she turned to storm off, which was completely warranted on her part. In plenty of the scenarios he thought up of seeing her again, he was usually met with a door slamming in his face or a drink tossed on him.

"Scarlett," he said, going to stop her. That was always how the scenario started in his mind, but it ended some what differently; with eventual forgiveness. As she turned around, she punched him in the face again, this time hard enough to feel her own hand breaking.

"That's for leaving," she told him before speeding away, not allowing him the chance to catch her again.

"I deserved that too," Elijah mumbled to himself.

**thanks for reading! please let me know what you think so far! more soon :)**


	2. Awkward Encounters

**thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! glad to know you all like this story so far. hope you like this update :) **

_Awkward Encounters_

Scarlett fled the cemetery, heading back into the main part of town. There were so many uncontrolled emotions flying through her brain right now. She was pissed, first and foremost. Did he really think that he could just show up here, unannounced, after a hundred years, and she would just be happy to see him? She was upset, because this was the first time they had seen each other in so long. Why had it been so long, why did he abandon her there? And, somewhere buried under all the other feelings, was happiness. Scarlett had sat there waiting for decades and he finally came back. But was it for her? Feeling her phone going off again, Scarlett slowed down to answer as she turned onto Bourbon Street.

_"Where are you?"_ Savannah asked her. _"Because, if you're with Marcel, I'm seriously going to have to kill you."_

"I'm coming to meet you," Scarlett told her as she turned a corner. "Get some shots ready."

_"Oh no,"_ Savannah mumbled as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Klaus had run off from the cemetery, refusing to believe that his one night stand with a werewolf named Hayley was turning into something else. The witches claimed that she was pregnant and, that if he didn't help them overthrow Marcel, they were going to kill both Hayley and the child. Elijah had tried to convince him otherwise, but he wouldn't hear of it. For now, Elijah called their sister Rebekah as he continued to search the busy streets for his younger brother.

_"Well, what did you expect?"_ Rebekah asked in annoyance. _"This is Nik we're talking about. Cares for no one but himself Nik."_ She shook her head._ "I don't know why you even bother trying."_

"I suppose you're right," Elijah agreed. "But, I still need to find him."

_"Of course you do,"_ Rebekah rolled her eyes, knowing both of her brothers all too well. _"Is there something else Elijah?"_ She could sense from his tone that something else was bothering him. _"I know you've always wanted a family of your own, I have too. It's just-"_

"Not that," Elijah stopped her, shaking his head. "I just..."

_"You just what?"_

"I ran into Scarlett tonight," he admitted.

_"And what happened?_" Rebekah asked curiously. Though Elijah would always try to deny it, she knew that he was still mad about Scarlett.

"She hit me," Elijah explained. "Twice."

_"What did you think would happen?"_ Rebekah asked, trying to stifle a giggle. _"That poor girl turned for you, then you just up and left her in that city."_ Rebekah collapsed onto a nearby couch. _"I would have hunted you down."_

"It wasn't fair to drag her along with us," Elijah argued. "With father trying to hunt us down all the time, I thought-"

_"Well, obviously that isn't what she thought,"_ Rebekah pointed out. _"Or wanted."_ She could hear Elijah sigh.

"What do I do?"

_"Start by telling her how sorry you are and that you're an idiot,"_ Rebekah said. _"And, if it doesn't seem to be working, make sure you duck."_

* * *

"Do you want to tell me what happened yet?" Savannah asked as her friend downed the four shots that had been meant to be shared between the two of them. They sat at the end of the bar, on high bar stools as the party went on around them. There were a lot of other vampires here, ones that could only come out at night because they didn't have daylight rings.

"I need more," Scarlett shook her head and Savannah rolled her eyes, going over to order them more shots. Whatever it was that happened, she was just happy that Scarlett hadn't gone home with Marcel. As Savannah left, Scarlett felt someone taking a seat next to her.

"Mind if I join you?" Klaus asked her.

"Oh go to hell," Scarlett told him. Right now she was at that drunken point of being confrontational, and she hated every one of the Originals at the moment.

"So, you've been drinking," he mused, though his face serious. "I need to start, got some pretty unfortunate news myself." Scarlett turned to face him the whole way on her bar stool.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Scarlett asked, slurring a bit. "Because, I hate to break it to you, but your family's problems _aren't_ my problems anymore."

"Ooook," Savannah said, swooping in and standing next to where Scarlett sat, linking arms. "Sorry, she's just upset, been drinking a lot..."

"Yeah, I'm _wounded_," Scarlett said sarcastically, sliding one of the new shots over to Klaus. "So, what's your problem Nik?"

"Ah," he struggled to explain as she prepared to take her shot. "I may have managed to get someone pregnant." Scarlett nearly choked.

"You're joking," Scarlett accused and he shook his head. "Weird." With that, she threw back another shot.

"Can I ask you something Scarlett?" Klaus asked.

"No, but I'm sure you will anyway," she smirked at him.

"Do you know what's going on with Marcel and the witches?" Klaus asked curiously and she shook her head.

"Not a clue," Scarlett told him.

"You're trying to tell me it's never come up between the two of you?" Klaus asked.

"Witches don't make for very great pillow talk," Scarlett quipped, but who did she think she was going to burn with that information? Clearly Klaus was amused by the fact that she, his brother's former love, was now sleeping with Marcel. All she was doing now was give him ammunition.

"I'm sure they don't," Klaus smirked and she rolled her eyes at him. "But, tell me, you're not still connected to any circles of witches that might know."

"Nope," Scarlett said, drinking the last of the shots. "When I gave _that_ up, they gave me up." Before Klaus could manage another question, Marcel came over, smiling big.

"I see you two are getting reacquainted," Marcel observed. Rather than talk to him, Scarlett turned to talk to the bartender to order herself a drink rather than more shots. "I hope this isn't awkward," Marcel told Klaus, his hand resting on the bar behind Scarlett. "But, you all weren't around for a long time and-"

"Oh stop making it sound like it's a big deal," Scarlett told Marcel as she turned and leaned her back against the bar. Savannah bit her lip to keep from laughing. "And he doesn't care, he thinks it's _hilarious_."

"Does he," Marcel chuckled, looking her over. "At least this answers the question of whether or not I'll get to see you tonight." Scarlett smiled sweetly at him.

"That's still up for debate," Scarlett told him, hopping off her bar stool, heading off for the bathroom without another word.

"She's a bit of a hand full," Klaus laughed now. This Scarlett thing was working out better than he had imagined. First, he got to pick at his brother's nerves with it, which was going to come in handy whenever he wanted Elijah off his case. And now, displeased with Marcel and his ruling the French Quarter, he was going to get to bother him with it too, that he wasn't really the one she wanted and he would hate it.

"You can ask my brother about that," Klaus pointed out as Elijah finally found him in the bar, making his way over to them.

"Marcel," he nodded at him, then at Savannah. "Miss. I'm going to have to borrow my brother for a moment."

"Oh, what's the rush Elijah," Klaus insisted, dragging it out for when Scarlett came back.

"So, you're Elijah?" Savannah asked as Klaus and Marcel started arguing about the witches again. She tried her best to tune them out, though she hoped someone around here would finally put Marcel in his place.

"I am," he nodded. "And, you are?"

"Savannah," she answered. "I'm a friend of Scarlett's."

"Is she..." Elijah started to ask.

"Here?" Savannah finished for him. "Yeah, but I'm going to warn you, she's kind of..."

"What are the girls fighting about?" Scarlett asked now as she joined Savannah, new drink in hand as she watched Marcel and Klaus arguing some more about the witches and how Marcel wasn't going to tell him anything. "Oh, _please_, this is already so old." She turned her head and saw that Elijah had been standing there.

"I'm glad I ran into you Scarlett," Elijah told her and she held up a hand.

"Please don't make me hit you again," Scarlett told him. "Took my hand long enough to heal from last time." Elijah went to respond, but Marcel and Klaus's argument started to attract more attention, the louder they got, the farther the rest of those around them fell into silence.

"Look," Marcel was snapping at Klaus now. "I get why you'd be jealous. You and your family," he motioned to Elijah. "Started this place. But you abandoned it, left it alone without a second thought. I'm the one that's been here, I'm the one that's built it up. So, if you want to stay, that's great. I'll share in it with you, but remember that it is _mine_."

"God they're both so dramatic," Scarlett quietly groaned to Elijah and Savannah, making Savannah giggle. "They really deserve each other."

"And what if someone broke your rules?" Klaus continued to argue with Marcel.

"Perhaps the three of us should get out of here," Elijah suggested. After all, he knew his brother well enough to know that this was about to escalate out of hand very quickly.

"I really don't want to go anywhere with you," Scarlett informed him, though she jumped when she saw Klaus rushing over to bite one of Marcel's friends, his face smug as he turned to Marcel.

"Yeah, maybe we should get out of here," Savannah said, though Klaus eventually left on his own, leaving Marcel and the others in shock.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Scarlett asked Elijah as Marcel went over to his friend, helping him up.

"Niklaus can take care of himself," Elijah told her. "I'm much more interested in making sure you get home safely."

"Oh are you," Scarlett said, taking on an accent for a moment to mock him. Behind her, Savannah shook her head in an apology.

"Scarlett," Marcel called to get her attention. "We're out of here, you ready to go Princess?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I hate when you call me that," she snapped at him. "So, no. Not tonight." He looked at Elijah, then back at her. "Oh please don't you start too."

"Ooook," Savannah said like she did before, knowing that Scarlett was bound to make someone angry that night. Marcel was already pissed, Scarlett didn't need to make him angrier and have him eventually snap; she had seen it happen before. "I'm going to take her home, just call her tomorrow." Marcel shook his head, somewhat disgusted as he left. These Originals coming back was going to cause him problems in more ways than one.

* * *

"You seriously don't have to follow us," Scarlett called as Elijah walked behind them, though she continued to face forward with Savannah. "I've been taking care of myself for a long time." The last comment stung, just as she had meant it to.

"I'm sure you have," Elijah agreed with her. "This is just for my peace of mind."

"Spare me the gentleman crap," Scarlett told him.

"God, you know what," Savannah jumped in now. "I forgot my jacket at the bar."

"We can wait for you," Elijah offered.

"No, no, you guys go," Savannah told them with a grin. "I was, um, planning to meet up with someone anyway." With that, she head back down the street alone.

"You're such a bad liar!" Scarlett called after her as her friend disappeared down the block. "You didn't even bring a jacket!" She looked at Elijah. "God, she sucks." He motioned for her to keep walking and she rolled her eyes. They walked the next block in silence.

"How are you?" Elijah asked her politely. She stopped on the sidewalk and turned to him.

"Are you joking?" she asked with raised eye brows.

"I guess we don't have to talk then," he offered and she shook her head as they started walking again; he laughed at her a bit.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"You're exactly the same," he commented as they finally arrived at the stairs that lead to her apartment. "Difficult as ever."

"Well, at least I'm not a dick," Scarlett informed him, turning and heading up the stairs. He sped up and cut her off, making her take a step back but then she knew that he'd never actually hurt her.

"I _am_ sorry Scarlett," Elijah told her genuinely, his expression soft. He was wrong and he knew that he had really hurt her with what he had done. She observed him, seeing it in his eyes that he really hated what he had done to her. That didn't change the fact that she spent the last century alone, abandoned by the one person that was never supposed to hurt her in the first place.

"I know," she nodded quietly, her first clear moment all night; she hesitated. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you yet." She started to walk by him on the stairs.

"Yet?" he mused as he watched her go. She turned to look at him, shaking her head though a small smile had fought it's way onto her face.

"Good _night_ Elijah," she told him before going inside alone.

**thanks for reading! hope you liked it. reviews please and thanks! :) love to hear from you **


	3. Mistakes

**thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! and thanks to those who followed me as an author :) it means a lot to me. thanks for the patience during my writer's block! lol hope you like this next update :) **

_Mistakes_

Savannah went over to Scarlett's that morning, eager to hear more about the walk home last night. While she knew that it was surely awkward at first, she really hoped that the two of them could work it out. While she had never seen them together, she had heard Scarlett talk about Elijah and she had seen how Elijah looked at Scarlett the night before. There was definitely something still between them and she hoped that last night was just the push these two needed, both of them a bit stubborn. When she let herself into the apartment with her key, she heard someone in the shower.

"Hey Scar," Savannah grinned, leaning against the doorway, some steam coming out from the bathroom as she cracked the door open. "So, I'm dying to know," Savannah immediately gushed as the water turned off. "How did it go with mister tall and handsome last night?"

"I'd say pretty well," Marcel chuckled, emerging from behind the shower curtain with a towel around his waist. Stunned, Savannah shut the door to the bathroom, turning to look at Scarlett who had appeared behind her, biting her lip nervously.

"Come on," Savannah said in a loud whisper and Scarlett shrugged. "Seriously?"

"I...was drunk?" Scarlett shrugged again and Savannah rolled her eyes.

"You're insane," Savannah told her, heading for the door now.

"Oh come on," Marcel insisted, coming out of the bathroom now. "Don't be like that Savannah." He motioned. "Princess, tell her." Scarlett shook her head.

"Let's just go get breakfast," Scarlett told him as they left the apartment now. Heading outside and down the stairs, they noticed Savannah talking to someone. At the bottom of the stairs, they realized that it was Elijah. Savannah smirked at her friend before turning to leave, knowing that she was leaving Scarlett in an awkward situation. Truthfully, Savannah hoped that it was painfully awkward since Scarlett should be seeing Elijah and not Marcel.

"Scarlett," Elijah said, looking her over once. "I was coming to see how you were doing, after last night." He noticed Marcel. "I was hoping to take you to breakfast, but it looks like you already have plans." Scarlett could see the smug look on Marcel's face, the satisfaction that she was with him last night over Elijah. She wanted to knock that look right off his face.

"Things are different around here now," Marcel told him. "I hope you and your brother can figure that out." Scarlett didn't say anything, just walking away from the two of them. She wouldn't be part of this, whatever this was. It just seemed like she was another thing for Marcel to show off, to show the Originals who the boss around here was; she hated it.

"Where are you going?" Marcel asked, though it came out as a demand. Scarlett smirked to herself before turning around, holding her hands up as she continued to walk backwards.

"I'm not going to be part of a pissing contest between you two," Scarlett told him, satisfied with herself as she had gotten under his skin. Even if she wasn't with Elijah, he still couldn't have her and it drove him insane. As she turned back around, she felt someone speed over and grab her arm. No sooner had they grabbed her though were they yanked away. Turning around again, she saw Elijah had grabbed Marcel and thrown him against a nearby wall.

"You don't touch her like that," Elijah ordered, clenching Marcel's shirt, though he released him when he felt Scarlett tugging on his arm.

"She doesn't seem to care," Marcel pointed out as Scarlett broke them apart. Really, she just didn't need them getting in to this right here and right now.

"If you come near her again," Elijah told him, his tone deathly serious. "No amount of power you have can stop me." Marcel chuckled a little, starting to back away, leaving Scarlett and Elijah alone.

"I'll see you Scarlett," he told her with a smirk before disappearing down the street. Elijah turned to Scarlett when he felt her on his arm again.

"You didn't have to do that," Scarlett told him.

"Has he hurt you before?" Elijah asked her. He didn't care about the witches or their terms for taking down Marcel. He'd tear Marcel apart for looking at Scarlett the wrong way.

"I can handle Marcel," Scarlett answered.

"You shouldn't have to handle him," Elijah said as she started to walk away. Scarlett whipped around to look at him.

"You don't get it," she snapped at him. Last night with him, after drinking so much and being upset, she had let her guard down around him and told him she would eventually forgive him. Now, in a clearer state of mind, she was back to being angry again.

"You don't get to come back here and play knight in shining armor." And, with that, she abandoned him in the alley to find Savannah. Elijah watched her leave, in awe of how things had changed.

* * *

_Flashback - 1900_

It was late in the evening, the Mikaelsons having thrown a lavish party at their mansion. Almost everyone in the city had been there that night, enjoying the music, the dancing, the drinking. Tonight though, for Scarlett at least, it wasn't just the party of the year that she was attending. She had been living in the Quarter, her parents gone but she had three sisters, two older and one younger. They warned her about getting involved with this family, that they were the oldest family of vampires and they were dangerous. She didn't listen though, quickly falling for their oldest brother. Had they known her plans for the night, they surely would have stopped her.

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked her as they stood out on the balcony, taking her face gently in his hands, looking her over once in her ball gown.

"Very sure," Scarlett assured him with a soft smile. "This is my choice."

"I know what you'd be giving up," Elijah said, part of him knowing his suggestion was selfish. She wasn't just giving up a human life, one where she could marry and have children; where she could grow old and watch her family grow up. Scarlett and her sisters weren't just young women living in the French Quarter, they were witches. And one couldn't be a witch and a vampire at the same time; she'd be giving up her powers, her connection to magic.

"And I know what I can have forever," Scarlett replied, taking his hands in hers. "And that's you."

* * *

"Oh I'm sorry," Savannah said as Scarlett found her at their favorite place for breakfast. She had gone alone, sitting at the counter as she sipped her coffee. "Are you killing time between men?" Scarlett glared at her as she took a seat next to her. "What's the point in being your best friend if you can't be brutally honest?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Scarlett admitted to her.

"Clearly," Savannah scoffed, setting her mug down and earning another look. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"I already know it," Scarlett reminded her. Strangers probably knew what Savannah thought, that Scarlett should ditch Marcel and go to Elijah. It wasn't that easy though. And, while Scarlett knew that Marcel wasn't the right choice, she wasn't ready to just run back to Elijah. What would stop him from leaving her again?

"Well, I'm going to remind you anyway," Savannah started off saying, but she stopped when Scarlett rested her hand on her arm, nodding her head over.

Savannah carefully looked and saw two of Marcel's "friends" sitting in a booth across the restaurant, watching the two of them and listening intently. They would run right back to Marcel, telling him that Savannah was convincing Scarlett to take back Elijah and, who knew what Marcel would do if he got pissed off about it; he could kill someone just by being bored.

"Just text me later," Scarlett went on, wanting Savannah to go along with it. "About going out tonight and I'll just see you then."

"K," Savannah smiled as Scarlett got up to leave.

When Savannah turned on her seat to see her friend go, she watched the two men get up and follow her outside. Scarlett turned around outside to yell at them, telling them to stop, that if Marcel wanted to know what she was doing he could ask himself. She breathed easy as she walked away alone to find her car, knowing she was only safe because Marcel wanted her to be his so badly.

* * *

Scarlett still wasn't sure this was a good idea as she pulled up in front of the house, looking a little worn for wear. No one had been here in nearly a hundred years since the Originals had left, but here were three cars parked outside. Scarlett wondered if it was Kol or Rebekah that was back, or maybe even Finn had been awakened. Throwing her car in park and getting out, the old plantation house still managed to take her breath away, even in this disheveled state. It was certainly a gorgeous house.

"Hello there," Klaus smirked from the porch where he sat on a bench. Scarlett could hear others rustling inside, probably people Klaus brought in to clean the place. "Looking for my brother?" He laughed a little. "You left him a bit shocked this morning."

"Looking for all of you actually," Scarlett said, ignoring his comment as this was the best way to deal with him.

"And why's that?" Klaus asked with raised eye brows, amusement on his face.

"Because I'm tired of being followed," Scarlett finally snapped, all of these things building up over time. "I'm tired of Marcel walking around like he owns this place and everyone in it. And I'm-"

"Scarlett?" Elijah asked, coming outside now. He had been helping Hayley settle in upstairs, having her come stay with him and his siblings to keep her safe during her pregnancy. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to help you," Scarlett told the brothers. Klaus opened his mouth to say something, something she sure was meant to be smart but she cut him off. "Not because of our history, but because I'm tired of not having any control." Elijah held a hand out to her.

"Come inside," he offered. She ignored his hand, but went into the house anyway. Even with the layer of dust and cobwebs, this house still brought up all those old feelings inside her, the things she felt for Elijah. She fought hard to keep the feelings down.

"Scarlett," Rebekah said when she saw her, a bit surprised. Sophie was with her as well, wanting to meet with the Originals to talk about their plan to get Marcel out of power. "What are you doing here?"

"She's here to help," Elijah explained as he came in to the sitting room, followed by Klaus.

"No," Sophie shook her head as she eyed Scarlett, knowing exactly who she was. "She's too close to him."

"I know you don't like me," Scarlett told her. "And I know that you don't trust me." Not only was she seen as Marcel's _girl_ around the Quarter, but she had given up being a witch to become a vampire. To the witches around here, she was a disgrace. "But I know what it's like, not having being able to use magic." Rebekah shot Elijah a look to catch his reaction to the comment; as she suspected, he was hurt.

"I know it sucks," Scarlett continued. "And, believe it or not, I'm sick of him too." She hesitated as she continued to look at Sophie. "Let me help you, to make up for my mistakes."

"She deserves that," Elijah pointed out. He knew that, by leaving her the way he did, he became mistake number one.

"Where are we going to start?" Klaus asked now, not leaving it up for any more debate that Scarlett was going to help them.

**thanks for reading! :) more soon, promise (more flashbacks? lol) please let me know what you thought! :) **


	4. Memories

**thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! glad you liked it :) and thanks to those who favorited me, it means so much! more with scarlett and elijah's history in this update, hope you like it! :)**

_Memories_

With the plan starting to take shape, Sophie left the house and returned to the French Quarter before anyone could really notice that she was gone and questions were raised about her whereabouts. Klaus had gone as well to find Marcel, to heal his friend that he had bitten. It was Scarlett's suggestion, knowing that was the best way for him to get back on his good side. Hayley was at the house now, staying there under the Originals' protection. Elijah had stepped outside, still taking a lot of this in as they had all just returned to New Orleans only the night before.

He had thought that he was just coming to New Orleans to retrieve his brother, to help him in his fight against whoever was conspiring against him. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that all this would happen, namely that Klaus was able to conceive a child with Hayley. Here they were now, fighting alongside the witches against Marcel not only for family power, but to keep Hayley safe.

And, in the middle of all that, there was the confusing lines of his relationship with Scarlett.

"He's missed you too," he heard Rebekah say from inside.

Until now, both women had remained silent as they had been left in the house alone. For a time, Elijah remembered how close Scarlett and Rebekah had gotten. After all, Rebekah never had sisters of her own and they rarely stayed in a place long enough to make girl friends. And, while he wasn't there to see, he could imagine Scarlett rolling her eyes.

"He doesn't get to miss me," Scarlett informed her; she paused for a moment. "There's going to be a huge party tonight, you all should come."

"What makes tonight any different?" Rebekah asked with raised eye brows. She remembered how every night was always a party, and that was a hundred years ago. What made any difference tonight, after every night was a wild and endless party?

"Because Marcel is going to be thrilled to have Klaus back on his _team_," Scarlett explained; Elijah had returned inside, seeing her put air quotes around the word team. "Cue the booze and terrorizing tourists." She shrugged. "You all being there will just make him think that you're all on board."

"She's right," Elijah agreed.

"K," Scarlett nodded, not really looking at Elijah, pulling her phone from her back pocket as it started ringing. "Well, I'm being summoned so-"

"Marcel?" Elijah asked curiously. He didn't want her to see him, not because he was jealous but because he didn't want her to get hurt; well, mostly the non-jealousy.

"Savannah," Scarlett corrected him, giving him an _oh please_ look. "Anyway, I'll see you both tonight." She turned to Rebekah, half smiling. "It was really good seeing you Bekah." She looked at Elijah now. "If you're coming tonight, lose the tie."

"Bye Scarlett," Rebekah stifled a laugh as she turned to leave, giving a small wave. Once she had gone, Rebekah turned to her older brother. "I always liked her."

"Mmmm," Elijah nodded, trying his best to ignore her.

"Oh, and she's right," Rebekah said as she walked over towards the stairs. "You really should lose the tie."

* * *

_Flashback - 1910_

Scarlett and Elijah spent a decade together, with her coming to stay with his family at the mansion they had built when they had arrived. Her own family had shut her out, her three sisters growing older, findings husbands and having children. While it wasn't a secret how many supernatural beings roamed the French Quarter, Scarlett certainly felt the icy stares of the witches when she would go into town with the Originals, all of them knowing what she gave up to be one of them. And, while her powers and family had always been important to her, she felt that she had something better; she had Elijah. That morning, she was awake, but pretended to still be sleeping as he began to stir as she didn't want to get out of bed and spoil a perfect morning alone with him.

"I know you're pretending," he teased her, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. She giggled, opening her eyes, her eye lashes fluttering.

"Can't we just stay in today?" Scarlett asked him. "Because, right now, I don't know if I can take another day of-"

"Elijah!" Klaus said, bursting through the door uninvited, already up and dressed in his suit. His sudden entrance caused Scarlett to scramble to cover herself with the sheets.

"Niklaus!" Elijah shouted back in complaint.

"Right," Klaus smirked. "Sorry, good morning sweetheart-"

"Get out Nik!" Scarlett said, throwing her pillow at him and making him laugh.

"I need a moment with my brother love," Klaus told her, leaning against the door frame, seeming to expect her to leave.

"Let me get dressed first," Scarlett argued, still hugging the sheets over herself.

"It's what I'm waiting on," Klaus grinned at her.

"NIK!" Scarlett yelled at him, whipping Elijah's pillow at him now. He retreated from the doorway with a laugh, shutting the door behind him. "That," Scarlett pointed at the door. "That's what I didn't want to deal with today."

"You know how he is," Elijah sighed, kissing her cheek. "But, I am truly sorry."

* * *

"All right!" Scarlett called as she entered Savannah's place. Savannah had an apartment like Scarlett, in the French Quarter over a bar. What a lot of people didn't know though was the bar Scarlett lived over used to be the shop her sisters ran. "I'm here!" She could hear Savannah in her bedroom, rustling around, so she let herself in.

"What's the _huge emergency_?" Scarlett asked, collapsing on Savannah's bed. With this one as her best friend, huge emergencies were usually only a minor inconvenience at best. Savannah emerged from behind her closet door, holding up two dresses.

"What should I wear tonight?" Savannah asked her, her blue eyes serious.

"Are you joking?" Scarlett laughed, brushing her dark hair off her shoulder; Savannah's face showed that she wasn't. "It's barely three in the afternoon!"

"You know how I am with clothes," Savannah brushed her off, turning to her full length mirror on the back of her closet door and holding up one of the dresses to herself; Scarlett eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh my God," Scarlett complained when she figured it out, though she wasn't really one to talk, given her relationship with Marcel. "Please tell me this isn't about Nik."

"I can't help it," Savannah insisted, holding up the next party dress now as she looked herself over. "He's so..." She grinned. "Charming."

"So is Marcel," Scarlett pointed out and Savannah gave her a disgusted look, with Scarlett knowing Savannah's exact feelings about him. "Well, who do you think trained Marcel, or whatever you want to call it?"

"Mmm," Savannah shrugged, brushing it off for now as she went back to the first dress, then turned to her friend. "Which one?"

"Neither," Scarlett winked at her.

"Scar!" Savannah laughed. "C'mon, seriously, which?"

"Savi, you're blonde. And Nike adores blondes, so you're already good." Savannah was still giving her friend a pleading look over the dresses and Scarlett shook her head. "Go with the blue one," she sighed, though she smiled. "It makes your eyes stand out."

"Was that so hard?" Savannah laughed, holding the blue party dress up again, it's length short with a flowy skirt and no straps.

"It was painful enough," Scarlett joked, getting up to look through the rest of her friend's party clothes.

"Hey, come on," Savannah complained. "I thought we settled on blue!"

"We did," Scarlett laughed. "But I need something to wear, I've already worn all my dresses a million times."

"I don't know why you're bothering," Savannah shrugged, going to lay her dress out on her bed before setting out to find the rest of her look in her tornado of a room. Clothes and shoes got tossed around her bedroom daily as she tried to decide on what she was going to wear.

"You already know who you're going home with," Savannah continued. Then she stopped, looking over at Scarlett as she held up a lacy black dress with a hi-lo skirt. "Unless you want to go home with someone else," she said suggestively.

"Let's not start that," Scarlett warned her.

"You're definitely dressing for him though!" Savannah accused. "Aren't you?" Scarlett smiled at her friend playfully.

"Well, I just want him to be sorry for what he's missed," Scarlett shrugged.

"Well, then..." Savannah came over now, taking the dress from Scarlett as she rummaged through her closet for another one. "You should go with...this one to show off your legs." She stood behind her friend, holding a different black dress in front of her, the skirt shorter and the straps thin. "Since the last time you saw him you could barely show any ankle." Scarlett laughed, leaning back into her best friend for a hug.

"Ugh, what would I do without you?" Scarlett laughed.

* * *

It took a lot of convincing for Rebekah to get Elijah out of the house that night and she fully understood why, though he kept claiming that someone should stay at the house with Hayley. She reasoned that no one besides them and the witches knew she was pregnant, so there wasn't any harm. Klaus was already in the French Quarter with Marcel, so it was just the two of them on their way to the party. Elijah had done what Scarlett said, losing the tie though he still wore his jacket and button down shirt. Rebekah had been just like Savannah, unsure of what she was going to wear before finally setting on a deep green dress.

"It's Bekah!" they heard Scarlett saying as she and Savannah came over, both of them clearly already having started at the bar. "Wait," Scarlett said, taking a minute to be serious. "Savannah..." They both started giggling. "Savannah, this is Rebekah."

"Hi!" Savannah greeted her.

"Nice to meet you," Rebekah laughed.

"And we love Rebekah," Scarlett continued to Savannah. "She's our friend." Savannah grabbed Rebekah's hand.

"You have to catch up!" Savannah insisted about drinking. "Come with us."

Rebekah gave Elijah a shrug, smiling as she followed the other two girls over to the bar to drink with them. Honestly, she was thrilled to have someone to hang out with again that weren't her brothers. After all, no one in the last town she lived in of Mystic Falls had even wanted to be her friend. Elijah just looked around the bar, wondering if Scarlett was too drunk to notice him or if she had been blatantly ignoring him; he knew he deserved it though.

* * *

_Flashback - 1910_

"What was it you wanted?" Elijah asked Klaus now, meeting him downstairs in the study. He and Scarlett had both gotten up and got dressed. Someone had sent word to Scarlett that one of her nieces had fallen ill and, though she was certain that she wasn't wanted there, she went into town anyway to see what she could do to help, leaving the Originals alone at their home.

"We need to leave," Klaus informed him, his tone deathly serious. Elijah looked at him curiously.

"From New Orleans?" Elijah asked with raised eye brows and Klaus nodded. "But-"

"We've been here too long," Klaus went on. It was true, they had stayed in New Orleans for decades, longer than they had stayed anywhere else. It seemed they had been safe there from their father's wrath. At least, until now.

"He's found us," Elijah said softly.

"And we don't have much time," Klaus explained. "We'll gather Rebekah and leave immediately." Elijah looked at his brother in concern.

"What of Scarlett?"

"What about her?" Klaus scoffed. "I know you've had yourself this nice little romance brother, but-"

"Nice little romance?" Elijah laughed. "Niklaus, I am in love with that woman."

"Then learn to leave her," Klaus told him bluntly, though he didn't care what happened to Scarlett, he was only worried about her slowing them down.

"Niklaus, I don't think you understand-"

"Oh, I do," Klaus nodded. "Look, if she stays here, she'll just be another vampire safe in New Orleans. If she comes with us? Mikael will have a target on her back for the rest of her life." He lowered his voice. "And it will be much easier for him to kill her than us." Elijah knew they didn't have a lot of time, that they had to make a quick decision. And, for the first time in a long time, what Klaus was saying made sense to him.

* * *

"Elijah," Klaus waved him over from where he sat around a table with Marcel and some of Marcel's friends. Elijah came over to them now, nodding politely. "Where is your drink?"

"Oh, I don't..." Elijah trailed off when Marcel was calling for someone to bring over a drink for him. When one of the other vampires got up from their seat, Marcel nodded for Elijah to take it. After accepting the drink, Elijah took the seat between Marcel and Klaus.

"Elijah Mikaelson," Marcel smiled, patting his shoulder. "Oldest Original. Glad you're here."

"Glad to be here," Elijah agreed, lifting up his drink momentarily before sipping from it; Marcel continued to smile.

"Listen," Marcel said as he lowered his voice, leaning against the table with his forearms. "I am sorry, about this morning."

"Oh, let bygones be bygones," Klaus insisted, acting like he was trying to brush it off. Really though, he knew Scarlett was probably more than half the reason that Elijah was willing to help with the fight against Marcel.

"No, no," Marcel went on. "You made up for biting my guy, I want to make amends for this." He looked back at Elijah. "I didn't mean anything by this, it's just that, I was the one that was here. You know?"

"I understand," Elijah agreed tensely, sipping at his drink again. "I'd just rather not talk about that right now."

"Fair enough," Marcel nodded, turning his attention over to the bar where Savannah, Scarlett, and Rebekah were all dancing. "Looks like your sister is fitting in all right," Marcel chuckled and Klaus laughed as well.

* * *

_Flashback - 1910_

Scarlett returned home from her sister's, her niece's health improving greatly with the help of a little magic. When she got to the house, she was surprised to find it entirely empty. She searched the main floor, then the upstairs and couldn't find any of the Mikaelson siblings. When she went into the room she shared with Elijah, she only found a few of his belongings remaining. Her heart was sinking, not understanding what was going on. That was when she found the letter on the nightstand.

_My Dearest Scarlett,_

_Words cannot describe the regret I feel as I write this letter._

The letter went on to explain that he was leaving with his siblings, that his father had found them and it wasn't safe for them in Louisiana anymore. He explained that this was for her safety, that it was better for her to stay in New Orleans than it was for her to be with him. Disgusted with him after reading this letter, she nearly choked as she started crying, reading the last lines.

_I'll love you always,_

_Elijah_

* * *

"Good morning ladies!" Scarlett heard Klaus calling early the next morning as he leaned in the doorway with a coffee.

"I hate you," she heard Rebekah groan into her pillow. Scarlett sat up a little, observing her surroundings. She must have slept over at Rebekah's last night, since right now she was laying in between Savannah and Rebekah, all of them still dressed in their party dresses, just passing out wherever they dropped first.

"What happened?" Scarlett yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Um," Klaus laughed a bit at the sight of the three of them, the remnants of their slumber party. "Marcel tried to take you home last night, and you yelled at him that you'd rather go home with Rebekah and Savannah." He chuckled a little as he sipped his coffee. "Certainly got most of the bar talking."

"Just go away," Savannah complained now, pulling her pillow over her head.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Scarlett asked as she edged herself off the bed. She took the other two girls' silence as a no as she left the room, going downstairs to investigate where they kept their blood supply. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found one of her heels. Confused as to where she may have kicked off the other one, she started to look around the downstairs.

"Looking for this?" Elijah asked, holding up the other black heel when she turned to him, seeing him come downstairs now.

"Why do you have my other shoe?" she asked in confusion as he handed it back to her.

"I kept it," Elijah explained. "Rather than give it back and have you throw at me again." Scarlett bit her lip, partly to keep from laughing, partly from embarrassment.

"Obviously, I'm adorable when I'm drunk," Scarlett said lightly, brushing it off.

"I don't remember you being much of a drinker," Elijah recalled, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Ah, well you didn't see me during prohibition," Scarlett joked; Elijah smiled a bit more. "I'm sorry, if I was a pain in the ass last night."

"No, you were..." He trailed off, laughing a bit at the memory of her yelling at Marcel, then leaving with them. "Adorable," he said, using her words. They locked eyes for a moment, the look intense; Scarlett broke first, looking away.

"So, um," she said, changing the subject. "Where's breakfast around here?"

"Follow me," Elijah offered.

**thanks for reading! :) hope you liked the update, please let me know what you thought! :)**


	5. Catch Up

**thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :) i love hearing all your feedback :) hope you like this update with more Lettjah (named by Adabel1095 and i love it lol) :) **

_Catch Up_

Breakfast was awkward, to say the least. Elijah had gone down to the cellar, getting blood for the two of them while Scarlett sat at the table, trying to smooth her hair over. Again, it wasn't too bad for the next day, but Elijah was always wearing his suits, looking perfectly dressed. And here she sat with messy hair, slightly smeared make up, in a wrinkled little black dress.

"So," Scarlett said when he returned. The best way to get him to talk was to start talking about his family, she remembered that much. After all, he had left her to be with his family; she wasn't going to bring that up though.

"So," Elijah agreed, feeling equally as awkward.

"Klaus doesn't still drag Finn and Kol around in those coffins, does he?" she asked curiously, sipping on her breakfast. She had never met Finn and had only known Kol briefly.

"No," Elijah shook his head. "I woke them, last year."

"Oh," Scarlett nodded politely, not sure why he wasn't elaborating. "Are they going to be coming to New Orleans too, or..."

"No," Elijah shook his head again. "They've, um..." He swallowed hard. "Passed away."

"OH!" Scarlett gasped, feeling like an idiot. "I'm sorry Elijah, I-"

"It's all right," Elijah assured her. While it was still an awkward subject, Scarlett felt like now was a good time to bring it up, given that she had already put her foot in mouth once this morning.

"Is your dad still..." She wasn't sure how to word it. "A problem?"

"He's gone as well," Elijah informed her, taking a drink.

"Ah," Scarlett nodded. "Just, um, are there any other dead family members I should be careful not to bring up?" She had least gotten Elijah to crack a smile.

"My mother," Elijah told her and she looked at him in confusion.

"I thought she already was dead," Scarlett said.

"Well, she came back and then died again," Elijah explained.

"And I thought my family had their issues," Scarlett mumbled, drinking again; there was Elijah's smile again. It was never a big smile, one that lit up the room or anything. It was small, a slight crack in his usually well poised exterior. That soft smile could make her melt...wow was she a sucker for that smile; she didn't look at him.

"What happened to your family?" Elijah asked. He wondered if the descendants of her sisters still remained in the city.

"Ah, they left," Scarlett explained. "After the, um..." She wasn't sure how to word it. "I guess take over?" She shrugged. "I'm not sure where they went, but it's probably better they left." Elijah nodded quietly.

"What made you stay?" Elijah asked.

"New Orleans is my home," Scarlett shrugged. "Couldn't really see myself living any where else." She had a counter argument. "What made you come back?"

"I followed my brother here," Elijah said, as if she should already know this.

"I know," Scarlett nodded. "But, why stay?" She looked at him seriously. "Do you really think your brother is capable of changing his crazy, self centered ways?"

_"I can hear you,"_ she heard Klaus saying in another room.

"I know," Scarlett said sweetly.

"I like to think that people can change," Elijah told her, ignoring her brother. "I like to believe in forgiveness."

"Mmm," Scarlett nodded, finishing her drink now. It was clear to her that he wasn't just talking about Klaus; they were quiet for a moment. "I, um, think that I should go now."

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked her.

He wanted her to stay. Really, he wanted her to live there. There were a dozen rooms upstairs, only three of them being used currently. At least when she was there, he knew that she was safe. And, truthfully, part of him slept better last night knowing she was down the hall with Rebekah and Savannah, rather than being with Marcel. Jealousy was a tricky thing.

"I need out of this dress," Scarlett said lightly, pushing away from the table. She did desperately long for a change of clothes and long shower. "But, um, every night is a party. So, I'm sure I'll be seeing you...all."

She hadn't meant or wanted to say _you_, it seemed like she wanted to just see Elijah. She'd be lying if she said that wasn't the case, but she didn't want him to know that. She wanted him to think she was still mad at him, that it was going to take more than his charming smile to make her forgive him. Leaving the house to avoid any further awkward situations, she didn't hear Klaus entering the room to talk to Elijah.

"I believe in change," Klaus mocked from the doorway, sipping on his coffee still. "And forgiveness. And, pining after a girl who's clearly moved on."

"Oh God, no she's not!" Savannah complained, her and Rebekah coming down for breakfast now. Rebekah had loaned her some clothes, both of them dressed comfortably as they were still exhausted from the previous night of partying. Part of Savannah was annoyed that Scarlett had just abandoned her there, but she was also happy because now she could make Elijah understand.

"She has been waiting for you to come back," Savannah told him. "Why else would she stay here? And why else would she just..." She rolled her eyes, not sure how to say it. "Do whatever it is she's doing with Marcel, when he clearly wants more." She shook her head again at the thought of her best friend. "I'm not saying she's not mad at you, but she does want to forgive you. You just...have to give her a good enough reason."

"I don't even know how to make it up to her," Elijah confessed, knowing that he had been wrong to leave her.

"You're going to have to talk to her," Savannah told him. "And I mean, talk to her talk to her, not tip toe around it. And not do that thing where you don't ever look at her, except when she's looking away."

"Oh you both do that," Rebekah commented, realizing it was true.

"Go see her," Savannah insisted before Elijah could protest further. "Today."

* * *

Elijah hoped that Savannah was right about this. She was Scarlett's best friend though, so he was almost certain that she was. He wanted Scarlett to forgive him, he knew that he was wrong for what he had done. In the last few days however, he struggled on where to start, on finding the words. After all, how do you apologize for a one hundred year long mistake? It wasn't something he could buy her flowers and a card for. As he knocked on her door, he wondered if he should have gotten her flowers.

"Um, hey," Scarlett said in confusion as she opened the door to see Elijah standing at the top of the stairs.

"Scarlett, hello," Elijah greeted her. He wondered why he was so nervous, but he figured it was because she kept a hand on the door, probably ready to slam it in his face at any moment. He observed her, wearing a big t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts, what she probably slept in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Elijah continued.

"Just...reading," Scarlett answered, not sure what was going on. She backed out of the doorway, opening it a little more to let him inside.

"Your apartment is nice," he commented of the cramped space; she knew he was just being polite. Truthfully, Scarlett could live in a place much nicer, but she didn't want to leave the building her sisters once owned, even if the shop was a bar now.

"It's ok," Scarlett replied, stifling a giggle. It was kind of funny, this typically well spoken man at a loss for words on what to say to her. She wondered what he wanted. "Did you need something...?" Scarlett asked, letting the question trail off.

"I haven't been here in years," Elijah started to explain.

"I'm aware," Scarlett interrupted, unable to help herself at taking the dig at him.

"I was hoping that you would show me around," Elijah brushed off the comment. "Tell me more about the city, the things that are different."

"Uh huh," Scarlett eyed him suspiciously. He just wanted a tour around New Orleans? She wasn't stupid, but she was willing to go along with it. "Just, um, let me go change."

Elijah quietly sat on Scarlett's couch, waiting patiently for her to get ready for their outing. From where he sat, he could see her occasionally darting between her bedroom and the small bathroom across the hall. While he hadn't meant to, he caught a glimpse of her walking between the rooms in a pair of jean shorts but just her bra on top. He was careful to look away when he heard her crossing to the next room again, remembering her being much more modest decades ago while now she didn't really seem to care about walking around without her top; granted, when he knew her, it was 1900. Maybe he didn't even know her at all anymore.

"All right," Scarlett said, appearing out of her room now. She was dressed in shorts and a deep red tank top, her bag over her shoulder. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her sunglasses for the bright, sunny afternoon. "Ready?"

"Yes," Elijah nodded, standing up now.

"Ok," Scarlett laughed, walking closer to him. "It's about eighty five outside." As she said this, she was loosening his tie and taking it off. "You're going to want to leave your tie, and probably your jacket." Elijah listened, leaving the apartment with her with just his button down shirt and dress pants.

"So," Scarlett said as they got to the bottom of the stairs, holding her hands out in front of her. "This is New Orleans." She looked at him and shrugged. "Not really sure what you want to see."

"I don't remember there ever being this many people," Elijah commented as they walked down the street.

"Lots of people from out of town," Scarlett nodded. "But a lot of people moved here too." Elijah nodded as they walked through the crowded street. There was so much to take in. The people, the smells of the food, the music.

"It's always a party," Scarlett said, practically reading his thoughts. "It mostly just varies in the degree of party." Elijah only nodded, stopping for a moment to listen to a jazz band that was playing. He wondered if Scarlett realized where they were standing.

Right now, they were down the block from what used to be her sisters' shop. They were in front of a different window front now, the building still a voodoo shop. He had been there, so many years ago with Kol, unable to remember the reason now. What he did remember was Scarlett coming to pick up some things that her older sister needed for a spell; she ran right into the Original on her way in as he was leaving.

"Know what this place is," Scarlett mused, having to raise her voice over the music.

"Yes, I remember," Elijah told her and she nodded back.

"They're still open," she commented, unlike her sisters' shop. "Mostly tourist type stuff, since...you know." She rolled her eyes. "The no practicing rule."

"I'm sure you don't agree," Elijah said back. It was obvious in how she acted that she didn't agree with Marcel's rules. Even if she didn't act this way, she did used to be a witch.

"I don't really get an opinion," Scarlett shrugged it off, wanting to change the subject; she smiled at him. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Here?" Elijah asked her with raised eye brows. He was thrown off for a few reasons. For one thing, he was never asked to dance, he always did the asking; it was a gentleman thing. While a few people had stopped to watch the band, none of them were dancing. He wasn't even sure how to dance to jazz music, he was much more traditional.

"Suit yourself," Scarlett shrugged, leading the way further down the street. They turned and went down a block, stopping at a bakery. "This place has the most amazing cupcakes," Scarlett told him as she opened the door and went in, with him following.

Inside, while Marcel wasn't there, there were a few of his friends sitting around at one of the tables, drinking their coffees. Scarlett ignored them, going up to the counter to order her and Elijah something, but it was hard for Elijah to ignore. He didn't like the way they looked at her and he was certain they were going to tell Marcel what she was up to. Why should she have to live like that, under constant watch and scrutiny? By the time Scarlett got their desserts, the others had left.

"You can ignore them," Scarlett said once they were gone, leading them over to a high top table to sit. "I always do."

"Doesn't it get exhausting?" Elijah asked her and she shook her head, not saying no but saying she didn't want to get into it.

"I got one chocolate and one red velvet," Scarlett said, changing the subject. "What do you think?"

After they finished at the bakery, Scarlett lead them out of the French Quarter and over to walk along the river. He remembered how much she loved the water, just to sit by it or walk alongside it, thinking to herself. He also remembered how she had never been outside New Orleans, how he had wanted to take her to the beach, to see the ocean; he was sure she'd love it. They had made plans for it and everything.

"Did you ever make it to the ocean?" he asked curiously.

"Couple times," Scarlett nodded. "In Florida." He nodded.

"I'm sorry I never took you," he told her, then realized how ridiculous that was to say.

"Well," Scarlett laughed a bit, turning so she was walking backwards in front of him. "I wouldn't say it was the biggest mistake you made." She waited for him to say something. Really, she was waiting all day for the big apology, but got nothing. Then, her phone started ringing in her bag. Pulling it out to answer, she saw that it was Marcel.

"Hello?" Scarlett answered, her voice sounding like it was a huge inconvenience to answer.

_"Hey Princess,"_ Marcel said; Elijah could hear everything._ "What are you doing today?"_

"Catching up with Elijah," Scarlett answered, simply and honestly. Elijah had been wondering if she would try to hide it.

_"I don't know how much time I want you spending with them,"_ Marcel told her seriously.

"Ah," Scarlett nodded. "And, by them, you mean him?" She knew he wouldn't care if she was with Rebekah, and he and Klaus were back to being best friends so that would never bother him.

_"When will you ever just listen to me?"_ Marcel asked her.

"I...you..." Scarlett said, making her voice sound choppy, as if the phone was breaking up. "Can't...hear...think you're..." And she hung up, shrugging at Elijah since he was giving her a look.

"You're not worried about that?" Elijah asked her.

"That's the one perk of being someone's shiny, prized possession," she said sarcastically. "They never want to damage you." She smiled at him, ready to change the subject again. "Have you been over to Jackson Square yet?"

* * *

They did this all day. Scarlett dodged questions about her life now and about Marcel. Elijah still wasn't doing or saying anything in regards to the big apology that Scarlett had been expecting. They did this well into the night, Scarlett showing him some of her favorite places to go out. She tried to get him to dance with her again, but no such luck. Finally, Elijah offered to walk her home. At the bottom of the stairs, he told her goodnight.

"You're such a jerk Elijah," Scarlett accused him as he started to walk away.

"Excuse me?" Elijah asked, turning back to her. Here, he thought they had a nice day, one of the nicer ones they've had in awhile.

"I have been waiting all day," Scarlett snapped at him. "For something, any sort of _I'm sorry I completely screwed you over_." She laughed a little. "No, wait, I'm sorry. You apologized for not taking me to the beach." She turned to storm off now, but Elijah caught her arm.

"Where would you even want me to start?" Elijah argued back. "You have no idea how sorry I am, or how much I've thought about you."

"Certainly brought you running back," Scarlett quipped back sarcastically. "Oh...wait, no, your brother knocking up a werewolf is what brought you back here. Not me."

"What did you want me to do, they're my family," Elijah reasoned.

"I abandoned my entire family for you!" Scarlett shouted at him. "I gave up my powers, I gave up everything. And you just left!"

"You're right," Elijah agreed with her. "I did. I left and spent a century hurting you, so I know there's nothing I can do or say to make it up to you." He shook his head. "You tell me what it is that you want, and I'll spend the next two centuries making it up to you." Scarlett didn't say anything, she only turned to leave, but he gently caught her arm again.

"Don't touch me," Scarlett argued, pushing him off, but they remained close.

Who knew who made the first move. And, who really cared? She was here in the alley way below her apartment with Elijah. And they were kissing. It wasn't just a kiss though, like the ones she had in the past few decades. It wasn't like the ones she had with Marcel, just filling a void. It was the most real and right thing she ever felt and she never wanted him to stop kissing her.

That was, until someone rounded the corner and interrupted them.

**thanks for reading! please let me know what you thought! more soon :)**


	6. Actions and Consequences

**thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! :) and thanks to those who followed me! it means so much to hear from you! hope that you like this update (which has aspects from the new series in it, so warning for SPOILERS if you haven't watched yet) :) i know it's been awhile so thank you for your patience!**

_Actions and Consequences_

"Well, finally!" Klaus laughed, catching the two of them in the act.

Elijah and Scarlett, while they had stopped kissing, didn't let go of each other. His arms still around her waist and her hands still grasping his shirt from their passionate embrace, they just slowly turned their heads to look at him. They were genuinely surprised to have been caught, even if they had been out in the street. Truthfully, they hadn't even thought of the consequences.

Something told Scarlett they should have though when she saw who was standing with Klaus, the hybrid still laughing.

"Oh come on," Klaus chuckled, patting Marcel's shoulder. Seeing Marcel's face, Elijah released Scarlett, but only to take a step in front of her. "You can't really tell me that you didn't see that coming." Scarlett always had a part of her that cared for Klaus, a bit like he was her own younger brother. The other part though, the overwhelming part at the moment, wanting to knock his head off his shoulders.

"Should have," Marcel fake laughed, not taking his eyes off what he considered to be his prize.

How dare they do this. He had been working on making Scarlett his for decades. He had been the one with her for years. And Elijah stops back into town and she's kissing him barely three days later? Elijah could feel Scarlett stepping closer to him, holding his shirt. Turning his head slightly, he saw that it was because Marcel's close circle of friends were behind them. Elijah turned to her, taking her hand a pulling her up with him as he confront Marcel about this.

"Any problem you have, you'll be taking up with me," Elijah warned him.

Scarlett almost forgot that Elijah could be like this, that he could be scary. Klaus was clearly more feared, more hated, but he was scary in a different kind of way. Klaus was forceful, he took what he wanted, he openly fought for it. He wore the fear others held for him on his sleeve and he seemed proud of it. Elijah was different though. He held a polite manner, he was honorable. He held his end of the deal and he showed mercy. If you were to cross him though...that was what made him scarier than Klaus. You wouldn't really expect it from Elijah, until it happened to you.

"Is that understood?" Elijah asked him.

_And, what did this mean?_ Scarlett wondered to herself. Were her and Elijah back together? That hardly seemed to make any sense. Five minutes ago she was ready to kill him, she was so furious. And he was mad at her for holding such a long grudge against him. And, what, now they kissed and they were an instant item again? It just didn't seem to make much sense to her...except for one thing.

She was still crazy about him. The kiss just confirmed what she had been trying to deny for the past 100 years; she was madly in love with him.

"Crystal clear," Marcel smirked at him, nodding his head for his friends to leave with him before turning to Klaus. "You coming?"

"You go along," Klaus told him. "I'm going to...have a word with my brother." As he was saying this, he was still fighting off a laugh. He managed to keep it at bay, just smiling at his brother as he glanced at him.

"Don't be too long," Marcel told him, patting his friend's shoulder and then leaving. While he had been kind of a jerk about it, it wasn't Klaus's fault about what happened with Elijah and Scarlett. No. If he was going to punish anyone, he was going to punish Scarlett and he had an idea on how.

"So," Klaus chuckled, looking at Elijah and Scarlett in amusement as she was running her hands through her hair. "When are you moving back in Scarlett?"

"Shut up Nik," she grumbled, rubbing her forehead now. Things had just taken a pretty complicated turn, she wasn't up for him pestering her.

"You two are back together though," Klaus mused, looking between the two of them. Neither of them were quick to answer, since they weren't really sure. They had only kissed for the first time in a hundred a few minutes before. "Right?"

"I think that's for Scarlett and I to discuss," Elijah told his younger brother. "Alone." Klaus rolled his eyes, still smirking at them.

"I'll be waiting in suspense," he told them sarcastically, heading off into the darkness. Elijah turned to Scarlett, but she had already started up the stairs to her apartment, nodding her head for him to follow her. He went upstairs and found her pacing her apartment nervously as he shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," Elijah told her as she paced.

"That's good," Scarlett said sarcastically. "Every girl wants to hear that after they get kissed." Elijah didn't say anything to her, not sure of what to say. "I'm sorry," Scarlett corrected herself, taking a seat on the couch. "It's not your fault. I just..."

"Do you wish we hadn't?" Elijah asked, silently begging for her to say no as he joined her on the couch.

"Not that!" Scarlett said quickly, maybe a little too quickly. "No..." She shook her head again, afraid as she remembered Marcel's face, that look in his eyes. That was the look he got right before he killed Jane Anne and just about any other person that crossed him. "I just don't think that's the last we'll be hearing from Marcel."

"Given that he's grown into a copy of my brother," Elijah said lightly, though the situation was very serious. "You don't have to stay here alone. I won't let you."

"I can't...just move back in with your family," Scarlett shook her head. They had just been back only a few days! She spent nearly a hundred years being angry with him and now she was going to be living with him?

"Then, I'll stay here," Elijah said with a slight smile. Here he was, making her melt with that smile again. "Whatever it takes to keep you safe." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Promise."

Scarlett didn't say anything, only letting him put his arm around her while she laid her head against him, feeling a moment of complete peace. They ended up falling asleep that way and didn't even hear her phone buzzing in her bag with a desperate phone call from Savannah.

* * *

Klaus had left his brother and Scarlett, content with having bothered them with his questions. He had surely gotten under their skin, something he used to enjoy back in the days when Scarlett was a part of their family. Leaving them alone now, he thought less on Scarlett and more on her friend, Savannah. She was a pretty little thing, a blonde which he normally went for, making him smile at the thought of her. Who said Elijah was the only one around here that got to have any fun?

Here he was though, turning down an alley and thinking that he was thinking of Savannah maybe a bit too much; he could have sworn he heard her voice. It wasn't the sweet flirtation that she had been directing at him though when they had all been at the party the night before. She was screaming. Speeding in the direction of the commotion, he found Marcel and a few of his day walkers cornering Savannah and he realized what was happening. He was going to punish Scarlett by killing off the one person in New Orleans she loved. He should have known this would happen. After all, it was a move he would have made against someone that had betrayed him.

"What the hell?" Marcel demanded as Klaus had tackled him to the ground. Klaus was already back on his feet, helping Savannah to hers.

"Are you all right?" Klaus ignored him, looking her over once. Her wounds were starting to heal, blood drying on her skin and clothing. She couldn't get any words out, but she nodded quickly.

"Are you serious?" Marcel laughed. "You're worried about her?" Klaus stepped closer, his voice low, his tone threatening.

"If you have a problem with my brother, you take it up with him," Klaus warned. "You don't just attack women in the street over it!" He shook his head at Marcel. "Afraid to take on someone who's strong enough to fight back?"

"Oh, so we're suddenly above killing off loved ones?" Marcel mused, looking his friend over.

"I suppose you're right," Klaus agreed, before taking Marcel by the shirt and throwing his body across the street against a building, Marcel falling to the ground like a rag doll. Savannah gasped, covering her mouth in shock, looking over to the hybrid who kept his eyes fixed on Marcel, who dragged himself to his feet, coming back over to confront him.

"If you come near her," Klaus told him as he came closer. "If anything should happen to her, I'll start with your family. Starting with your day walkers." He smirked at Marcel. "Because, what's a leader without any followers?"

Marcel left now, the others immediately following him. Knowing better than to mess with Klaus, Marcel let Savannah go and didn't plan to go after her again. However, he was going to have to let them all know who they were dealing with. If Scarlett thought she could just run off to the Mikaelsons and Klaus thought he could keep him from asserting his power in the Quarter, then they were all sadly mistaken.

"Are you all right?" Klaus was asking Savannah. Her hands were shaking as she was trying to call Scarlett.

"She's not answering me," Savannah said, her voice shaking as much as her hands. All she wanted to talk to her best friend about the trauma she just experienced.

In the French Quarter, Savannah was one of the youngest vampires. While Scarlett was a hundred and ten years old, Savannah had only been turned in 1942; she was seventy one. Compared to Marcel and many of the others he had turned, she was a baby. There was no way that she was strong enough to fight them all off. Realizing what street she had been dragged to, she shook her head with a cynical laugh.

"What is it?" Klaus asked curiously, looking her over.

"Marcel is so sick," she told him. "He was going to leave me here, for her to find me." She nodded at the building behind them. "This used to be a bar, it was where I met Scarlett."

"Is there something I can do for you sweetheart?" Klaus asked her.

"Find Scarlett," Savannah shrugged, redialing and getting the voice mail again. "This is going to sound so stupid, but...we always take care of each other." She bit her lip. "Or, at least, Scarlett's taking care of me mostly."

"And now you're stuck in a mess she created," Klaus mused, realizing he had something else in common with this girl. Scarlett wasn't perfect in her own actions, but she was the one that cleaned up the messes made by Savannah; Elijah was similar in that way for Klaus. Now, the two of them had caused trouble with Marcel, forcing Klaus to fix it and poor Savannah had been dragged into the middle of everything.

"I guess," Savannah sighed. "But...she's my family."

"Why don't we go get you cleaned up?" Klaus offered to take her home. "Then, after that, we can track down Scarlett." He shrugged, with a slight smile. "Shouldn't be too hard, I'm sure she's still with Elijah."

"They're together?" Savannah asked Klaus who nodded. "Well, finally." Klaus laughed a little, preparing to lead her down the street.

"My thoughts exactly," Klaus told her as they passed by the former bar turned antique shop where Scarlett and Savannah had met.

* * *

_Flashback - 1942_

Savannah had absolutely no idea what she was doing or where she was supposed to go. It had barely been a month since she had turned. It had been her boyfriend's idea, having met a vampire himself. He had to leave for war and it was his best idea to make sure that he came back, that he would be able to heal if he had been hurt. He told her that this was the only way, that he wanted her to turn to so they could be together forever when he came back. Too bad once they turned he decided to run off with the vampire that had turned him instead, leaving her alone and only able to travel at night.

Leaving her home in Arkansas, she eventually ended up in New Orleans. She had heard through a few others that she had met along the way that this was a great place for vampires to live. There weren't many witches left, zero werewolves, and many of the locals knew about vampires. It seemed like the perfect place for the young vampire to start, seeing that she was having a hard enough time adjusting on her own for the last three weeks.

"Are you lost?" Savannah heard a voice saying. She turned to see a young woman with long dark hair, wearing a knee length red dress with lip stick to match.

"Um...maybe," Savannah nodded; the brunette laughed, easily picking out the new vampire.

"I'm Scarlett," she introduced herself, leading the blonde into the bar.

"Savannah," she said back as Scarlett ordered them two drinks.

"How old are you Savannah?" Scarlett asked her curiously and Savannah looked confused.

"Twenty three?" she said, making it sound more like a question.

"Um," Scarlett said, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "I meant vampire years sweetheart."

"Oh," Savannah said as Scarlett handed her a drink. "I, uh..." She shrugged. "Zero years? I just turned...three weeks ago."

"Wow, you're brand new," Scarlett commented, thinking maybe she was at least a year old.

"How old are you?" Savannah asked curiously.

"Forty two," Scarlett smiled.

"Do you live around here?" Savannah asked hopefully. What she needed was someone that was going to help her, not just laugh that she was so new.

"My whole life," Scarlett nodded, finishing her drink and setting the glass on the bar. "We're going to have to get you a day light ring, or a bracelet if you want-"

"Day light ring?" Savannah asked with raised eye brows and Scarlett held up her wrist to show her charm bracelet. Much to Marcel's dislike, she still wore the original M charm on the delicate chain, the M standing for Mikaelson.

"Helps you walk in the sun without burning," Scarlett smiled at her. "There is so much I'm going to teach-"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Savannah asked her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, but many of the vampires she came across were rude, very territorial.

"See that guy over there," Scarlett nodded at Marcel who smiled at her and she gave a small wave.

"Who's he?" Savannah asked, not really liking him already.

"We have kind of a thing," Scarlett brushed it off. "Anyway, it's sort of..." She wasn't sure how to word it. "His Quarter." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, as of now there are hardly any female vampires around here. At least, none really worth being friends with."

Savannah smiled for the first time in weeks, knowing that she had finally a friend in all of this.

* * *

"I know you're awake," Elijah commented, his voice sleepy as Scarlett continued to lay her head against his chest.

"Shhh," she grumbled and he laughed a bit.

"Why do you always pretend to be asleep?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Because moving sucks," Scarlett answered like it was obvious, making him laugh again, stroking her hair.

"Well, I think someone has been trying to reach you," Elijah commented as they heard her phone vibrating in her purse again that was across the room. Scarlett groaned, getting up from the couch and going over to get it.

"It's probably Marcel, pissed," Scarlett guessed as she grabbed her bag as Elijah was sitting up fully on her couch where they had been sleeping. "Or Savannah, making sure I'm not with Marcel." She showed the screen to him. "Savannah."

"Hello?" Scarlett answered, rubbing her eye as she was still half asleep.

_"Scar?"_ Savannah said, happy to have her friend on the line. She was at her apartment, sitting with Klaus.

She had argued and argued, but when she finally got out of the shower and cleaned up after the fight, she found that Klaus had already packed her things. He had insisted that she not stay alone, that there were dozens of rooms in his family's mansion. Savannah felt safer now anyway, even if it was kind of annoying. But, she did figure Klaus wasn't someone that was used to hearing no. In any case, she knew it was probably better for her there than in the Quarter where Marcel could get to her.

"Before you yell at me," Scarlett laughed. "I'm not with Marcel, I'm with-"

_"I know you're with Elijah,"_ Savannah told her. _"I sort of...ran into Marcel earlier."_ Elijah, able to hear everything, looked at Scarlett in concern.

"Oh my God, are you all right?" Scarlett asked quickly.

_"I'm fine,"_ Savannah assured her. _"Um...Klaus was there. He's here with me now, making sure I'm-"_

"You're with Nik?" Scarlett asked in confusion, looking at Elijah who just shrugged. "Do you want me to come over?"

_"I was actually going to stay at their place,"_ Savannah answered. _"Klaus said that you were going to be staying with them, so I should just come along too."_ Scarlett rolled her eyes at Nik, just assuming she was moving back in. Right now though, it looked like the best and safest option, considering Marcel would be fairly unpredictable in his rage.

"Yeah," Scarlett finally nodded. "I'll just...see you there, in the morning." She sighed, running a hand in her hair. "Are you sure you're ok?"

_"Fine Scar,"_ Savannah promised._ "I'll see you tomorrow."_

* * *

Moving back into this house was bizarre, to say the least. Scarlett and Savannah had their things moved in, busy unpacking now. Savannah had abandoned her room, going over next door to Scarlett's. Still not sure what her and Elijah were at this point, Scarlett had said that she wanted to stay in her own room for now and Elijah agreed, knowing it was going to take more than one kiss in an alley to get her back and to earn her trust.

At the top of the stairs in the mansion, there was an overlook to the downstairs foyer. The upstairs hall split into two wings. Savannah, Scarlett, and Hayley all had rooms on the left wing while Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus's rooms were to the right. The halls were long, each wing containing several bedrooms, all with their own bathrooms.

"I know you miss your sisters' place," Savannah said as she flopped onto Scarlett's large fluffy bed onto her stomach. "But, you have to admit this place is awesome." She was grinning. "And, now we live together!"

"This place is amazing," Scarlett nodded, placing a few of her folding things into the drawers. Every time she climbed the stairs, she instinctively wanted to turn to the right, to what was now Elijah's room, where she used to sleep. Maybe she would find herself back there soon enough. That thought made her stomach flutter. There was a gentle knock at her door. Turning to look, they saw Klaus and Elijah there.

"Are you finding everything all right?" Elijah asked them and they nodded.

"Thank you, again," Scarlett told them.

"Seriously," Savannah agreed. "It was really nice over you guys."

"It wasn't any trouble at all sweethearts," Klaus said, though he looked only at Savannah as he said it, making Scarlett roll her eyes at Elijah who fought off a laugh. No way did Scarlett approve of this, but she was no one to talk. Before anyone could say something else, Rebekah came barging into the room.

"Here you all are," Rebekah said in annoyance.

"Please, come in Bekah," Klaus said sarcastically, though he really did owe her. The night before, she had saved Hayley from a few of Marcel's vampires. Hayley had gone out, trying to get rid of her and Klaus's baby. Luckily, once she and Rebekah had gotten away, she realized how much she actually wanted the baby. It made him think about how much he wanted it too.

"Just thought you all should know," Rebekah tried explaining. "I know what Marcel's weapon is, against the witches."

"What were you doing with Marcel?" Elijah asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I went to confront him about how he treated me," Rebekah answered like it was a stupid question. "How he stayed here, rather than come after me." She looked at Scarlett. "No offense Scarlett."

"None taken," Scarlett waved her off, placing a few more of her things in the drawers.

"He was with that bartender Cami, or whatever," Rebekah rolled her eyes at the thought of the blonde. "I threatened her and so I got to see her."

"Her?" Klaus asked with raised eye brows.

"A girl, her name is Davina," Rebekah explained and Scarlett stopped what she was doing.

"What did you say her name was?" Scarlett interrupted, having heard that name a long time before when she was a child.

"Davina," Rebekah repeated, not sure why her name was a big deal. "She's a-"

"I know what she is," Scarlett stopped her. "And, she's not a normal witch. She's not like anything that we've ever dealt with."

"You better start making some sense here soon," Klaus warned her and Elijah held up his hand.

"Let her talk," Elijah told him.

"My mother and my older sisters used to tell me stories," Scarlett tried to explain. "There's a line of witches, every few generations there's one that's..." She struggled to explain. "That's more than powerful, that's stronger than any of the others."

"She's right," Rebekah jumped in now. "I've dealt with witches before and I've never felt power like that." Scarlett nodded.

"Their names are decided, long before they're born," Scarlett continued. "And, when they get here...I can't explain it. The coven just knows and names her whatever name has already been picked. Davina was the last name that was picked out, there hasn't been a witch like this in two hundred years."

"Well, where is she?" Klaus asked his sister, who seemed to draw a blank. "What?"

"I don't know!" Rebekah said, seeming panicked.

"She erased your memory?" Savannah asked, knowing what it meant for something to mess with an Original like that.

"You see what I mean?" Scarlett asked.

"That's how Marcel is controlling the witches," Klaus said. "She must know when they're practicing." He shook his head. "At least we know what we're dealing with now."

"It's not just that easy," Scarlett argued.

"But it's a start," Elijah pointed out.

**thanks for reading! :) again, sorry for the wait! really hope that you liked it, would love to hear what you thought! thanks again! :)**


	7. The First Night

**thanks so much for the review, follows, and favorites! it means so much to hear from you, you have no idea. hope you like this! :) **

_The First Night_

Scarlett's legs had started to feel weak, that's how exhausted she was as she ran through the streets of the French Quarter. Everything in front of her was empty, it would seem that everything was abandoned and she was alone. But that didn't stop the nagging feeling that someone was following her. They weren't just following her, they were chasing her. Who knew what was going to happen when they caught up with her. As she was running, she could feel the presence getting closer to her. That was when they grabbed her arm and turned her to look at them.

"Marcel," she breathed in relief, wondering why she had even been running from him. That was when she saw the stake. "Marcel, don't!"

* * *

Scarlett sat up in bed, gasping for breath. It had just been a nightmare, but it and the panic it caused felt all too real. Glancing over at the clock on her bedside table, she saw that it was three in the morning. Sighing, she relaxed back against the pillows and settled in under the fluffy comforter. She blamed the change in scenery to the new house as well as the drastic change in events for her nightmare, trying to fall back asleep. Unfortunately, her sensitive hearing picked up on something that she couldn't un-hear. Klaus was in the next room with Savannah.

"Oh come on," Scarlett complained; they certainly didn't waste any time. She rolled over, putting her pillow over her head. That didn't help. Grabbing a book and throwing it at the adjoining wall didn't seem to phase them either. Giving up on trying to ignore them, Scarlett got up and left the room, deciding it would be better to sleep in one of the bedrooms in the other wing.

Walking down the hall, she found none of the empty guest rooms to be made up yet. Half the beds didn't even have mattresses anymore. Her next plan was to sleep in Klaus's room. If he didn't want her in his room, then he shouldn't have decided to spend the night in Savannah's room; it was good enough reasoning for her. Opening the door though, she saw that Hayley had already had the same idea, since her room was across the hall from Savannah's. Poor Hayley, Scarlett thought as she contemplated her next move. Rebekah would probably kill her if she woke her up at this hour and sleeping on the couch seemed ridiculous.

"Scarlett?" Elijah asked in confusion as he felt someone getting into bed with him and seeing now that it was her as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Move over," Scarlett told him, though there wasn't much need for it as she found he still slept on just his side of the bed; she thought what she just said probably came off wrong. "...please."

"What are you doing?" he asked, still not sure what was going on. She had made it pretty clear that she wanted to go slow with him and he understood that. And now she was just climbing into bed with him, in their old room?

"I can't block out the sound of your brother and Savannah," Scarlett told him bluntly, turning her back to him as she adjusted on the bed.

Maybe the couch would have been a better idea as she felt really uncomfortable now, just inches from Elijah. She had to keep repeating to herself mentally that they were going slow. That, just two days ago, she was ready to kill him she was so furious with him. Jumping right back into how they were before would just be moving way too fast, it would be too soon.

"Just pretend I'm not here," Scarlett added. Like that would ever happen, she could hardly ignore that she was laying right next to him, in their old room, their old bed.

"If you say so," Elijah said. He didn't laugh but she could imagine that smile of his as he settled back into bed, falling into a deep slumber. Scarlett laid there wide awake, listening to his gentle breathing. It was driving her crazy, being this close to him but it wasn't close enough for her.

"Are you still awake?" Scarlett asked, turning onto her back. It felt like she had been laying there forever trying to pretend they weren't next to each other, when really it had only been a couple minutes.

"Yes," Elijah answered her, laying on his back as well. They were so close, their hands barely brushing. She didn't make a move to hold his hand closer, but she didn't pull away either.

"I always remember you as being a sound sleeper," Elijah pointed out to her. It was true, Scarlett could have slept through a war zone she slept so heavily. If she hadn't woken up from her nightmare, she probably never would have noticed Klaus and Savannah. He was hinting that something might be wrong, but she either didn't pick up on it or was ignoring it.

"Is something bothering you, Scarlett?" Elijah asked her gently. Well, she couldn't lie to him, she never could.

"I had this...stupid nightmare," Scarlett shook her head in the dark. "It wasn't anything."

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah, it was nothing," Scarlett told him. "No big deal." She could feel Elijah shifting onto his side, not moving an inch herself. If she looked at him, she would kiss him. They had barely touched since that first kiss the other night. Whatever was going on between them was making Scarlett insane.

"You know that I won't let anything happen to you," Elijah reminded her, taking her hand fully. "You're safe here." She just nodded. "I wouldn't worry for Savannah either, I think Niklaus has taken a liking to her."

"Oh, it sounded more like more than a _liking_ to me," Scarlett laughed, making Elijah laugh a little as she finally turned her head over to look at him. "Thank you."

"Of course," Elijah told her, kissing her forehead. "Good night Scarlett."

"Good night," she told him, turning back onto her side but keeping his hand as she pulled it over her waist.

* * *

Early in the morning, Scarlett felt Elijah leaving, kissing her cheek before getting out of bed. She stayed in bed for awhile longer, the sounds of everyone getting up and having breakfast downstairs woke her up eventually. Dragging her feet back to her room, she got dressed and went downstairs. When she got there, it was only the other girls in the house. She assumed Klaus and Elijah were gone, working on some plan against Marcel.

"Morning Scar," Savannah smiled as Scarlett came into the kitchen. She was cutting up fruit which she shared with Hayley while Rebekah drank from the blood supply downstairs. _Breakfast with vampires_, Scarlett mused at the sliced fruit and glasses of blood.

"How'd you sleep?" Savannah asked her.

"Not awesome, thanks," Scarlett said sarcastically and Savannah blushed. Rebekah hadn't heard but Hayley had and she had already made a comment. "Look," Scarlett said lightly now with a laugh. "I'm happy for you. Just..." She made a turning motion with her hand. "Dial down the volume."

"O-K," Rebekah said, not wanting to hear about what her brother was up to the night before. "Well, I'm out of here."

"Where are you going?" Scarlett asked her.

"I'm going to find that witch that ratted out Hayley to Marcel," Rebekah told her.

"Do you..." Savannah wasn't sure how to say it. "Need us to do anything?"

"Not with this," Rebekah shook her head. She smiled at her girlfriends, happy to be able to call them her girlfriends since she never really had any before. "All you have to do is find something to wear tonight to the party, you can steal whatever you want from my closet."

"We're actually going tonight?" Scarlett complained.

It was a masquerade party that was being thrown by none other than Marcel. Up until two days ago, she had planned on being there. Not only that, she was expected to be there since she was_ Marcel's girl_. Now that she was no longer his _girl_, she was pretty sure she wasn't expected to be there, maybe not even allowed.

"Yes," Rebekah said with a smile. "Because it's a party, and last time I checked, the three of us have an amazing time at parties." She grabbed her bag as she prepared to leave. "I won't be long." She headed out of the house. "And don't take the black dress!"

"K!" Scarlett called back, snacking on a strawberry. She looked between Hayley and Savannah. "Do either of you have any idea what they're up to?"

"Just _war_," Hayley said, quoting what Klaus had told her earlier.

"Uh huh," Scarlett said skeptically. If she was going to be in on this, if they were all going to live together, she was going to have to know what was going on.

* * *

Scarlett was in her room, getting ready for that night. Elijah and Klaus were just getting back, preparing for the party that night as well. She had taken the moment to finish getting ready on her own, letting Rebekah handle Savannah's fifth outfit change for the evening. She was going on Klaus's arm that night, so she was extra on edge about how she looked. Scarlett was on edge for a few other reasons, other than how her deep red dress looked on her. Hearing a gentle knock at the door, she went to answer it, shaking those thoughts from her mind.

"Wow," Elijah said as soon as he saw her. She looked stunning, not that he didn't always think that she was.

"Oh," Scarlett said, blushing a little as she looked down at herself. "Um...thanks." She shook her head, brushing it off. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Almost," Elijah nodded. "I just..." He was still completely wowed by her. "I realized that I never officially asked you to accompany me tonight." Scarlett bit her lip and fought off a laugh. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Scarlett shook her head. "I just forgot what it was like."

"What what was like?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Being courted by you," Scarlett told him. It was true. The way Marcel chased after her was a little less than romantic, he was just full of fake charms. Elijah was different though, he was really taking his time to win her back, her love and her trust. It wasn't taking as long as she thought though, she had been losing her mind over him since they kissed.

"Are you ready?" Elijah asked her then, holding out his arm.

"Absolutely," Scarlett nodded.

* * *

"This isn't going to work," Klaus told Elijah and Scarlett as they came downstairs, waiting for them with Savannah and Rebekah.

"Bite me Nik," Scarlett told him, not sure what his problem was.

"I don't think you want that sweetheart," Klaus told her, looking her over once.

"Niklaus," Elijah gave a warning tone.

"For our plan to work tonight, we need a distraction for Marcel," Klaus said, motioning to Scarlett. "The distraction."

"She's not just bait for you to use in your scheme," Elijah argued.

"All right," Scarlett stopped the two of them. "Look, I'm going to guess that I know Marcel better than anyone here-"

"I'd say," Klaus smirked; Scarlett ignored him.

"It's going to distract him more if I show up with someone else," Scarlett told them. "Which, by the way, distract him from what exactly?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Klaus told her.

"That's funny," Scarlett told him. "Because your _distraction_ isn't going anywhere until she knows whatever the hell is going on." Klaus looked immediately pissed and Elijah held a hand up, giving him a look that said _don't even think about it_. Klaus just rolled his eyes.

"You know your man's friend," Klaus told her. "The one with the hats."

"Thierry, yeah," Scarlett shrugged.

"Let's just say, he's going to kill a vampire tonight," Klaus told her. "Marcel is going to punish him, that witch that turned Hayley over is going to try to kill him, I'm going to stop her, and win back his trust."

"And Sophie's just ok with you getting one of the witches killed?" Scarlett asked skeptically.

"When her boyfriend got Jane Anne killed, yes," Klaus told her. "Besides, while Katie is doing that, Sophie is going to be trying to find Davina." He looked around the room. "Anymore stupid questions?"

* * *

As usual, Marcel outdid himself at these kinds of things. The party was amazing, Scarlett would give him that. Klaus went in with Savannah first and Scarlett was somewhat grateful that Marcel stopped to talk to them. He was giving some made up apology to Savannah, how he hadn't meant to lose his temper like that and it wouldn't happen again; that he was happy for her and Klaus and hoped they could all get past it.

"It's fine," Savannah nodded along. They all had to play nice for this plan against Marcel to work, for him to trust them or at least trust Klaus. He would never trust Elijah.

"I'll be back," Elijah got Scarlett's attention. Rebekah had already gone off to the bar, a little bothered that she was the only one there without a date. Elijah just wanted to make sure she was all right. "Do you want a drink?"

"Ah," Scarlett thought as she saw Savannah and Klaus wandering away. "Sure, thanks."

"Damn," she heard Marcel saying behind her. It certainly wasn't the wow that Elijah had given her earlier. Of course, she had expected to see him eventually. She turned to him, giving a fake smile.

"Marcel," she nodded at him, going to walk right by him.

"Where are you going?" Marcel laughed, stopping her. While he laughed she didn't look nearly as amused.

"To find my date," Scarlett told him.

"Ouch," Marcel laughed again. "You're so cold Princess."

"Or she's just here with someone else," Elijah pointed out, coming over to Scarlett and resting his hand on her lower back.

"Ah, right," Marcel nodded, looking between the two of them. "The ex is back." He looked at Scarlett seriously. "Careful Princess, I won't be waiting around next time he leaves town again."

"There won't be a next time," Elijah informed him, taking Scarlett's hand and leading her away to dance.

"You promise?" Scarlett mused with raised eye brows as she was dancing with Elijah.

"I won't be leaving this town again, unless it's with you," Elijah told her, making her blush again like she had earlier. How did he always manage to have this effect on her?

"You're finally dancing with me," Scarlett smiled, getting him to smile as well. A few days ago on their tour of New Orleans, getting him to dance was like pulling teeth.

"Happy to be," Elijah smiled down at her; Scarlett still seemed uneasy about something. "What is it?"

"How is everything going to work?" Scarlett asked him. "With us, and your brother, and that Hayley girl..." She lowered her voice. "The baby?" Scarlett had spent some time that day trying to get to know Hayley better, since they were all living together after all. She was a nice girl and Scarlett liked her, but she certainly wasn't ready for the situation she got herself into. No one was really ready for it, not knowing what was going to happen with the baby and the things that were happening in the Quarter.

"It will work," Elijah promised her. As if on cue, Marcel's friends were coming in to tell him about what Thierry had done. "Just one day at a time." He kissed her forehead. "Trust me."

"I trust you," Scarlett nodded.

**thanks for reading, really hope you liked the update! :) more soon! please review! **


	8. A Family and A Home

**thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :) and thanks to those who followed me! it really means a lot, hope you like this! :) **

_A Family and a Home _

"What?" Savannah giggled as Klaus was looking at her. They were the only ones up at the house, sharing a bottle of wine as they sat on the couch.

"I'd like to know more about you," Klaus told Savannah, sipping on his wine. Things had happened pretty quickly between the two of them. And, while that had all been wonderful, he didn't want it to just be like that with her. He wanted to know her. "More than you're Scarlett's prettier friend." Savannah giggled, a bit embarrassed as she sipped her wine.

"And I'd like to know more than you being Elijah's annoying younger brother," she teased him.

"Scarlett?" Klaus mused and Savannah nodded.

"Afraid so," Savannah laughed and Klaus smiled.

"She never did like me much," Klaus commented.

"Why's that?" Savannah asked curiously. "Can't just be the little quips you two are throwing back and forth." Klaus didn't seem to want to answer. "Clearly, it doesn't matter to me," Savannah pointed out with a laugh, and Klaus smiled a bit.

"I've done some things she doesn't agree with," Klaus said simply.

"Oh, I've been there," Savannah waved him off, not needing him to elaborate. Who cared what he did then? What he did now was what mattered. "And, she shouldn't really talk."

"I guess not," Klaus laughed, observing Savannah for a moment. She was stunning, he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

"So," Savannah smiled at him. "What did you want to know?"

"Scarlett said you turned in the forties," Klaus said. He always found these stories from vampires to be the most interesting, the circumstances under which they turned.

"Mhmm," Savannah nodded, setting her wine glass down. "Wanna know why?"

"I'm guessing because Scarlett didn't have any friends," Klaus teased and Savannah laughed.

"No!" Savannah protested, though she giggled. "Don't be mean." Klaus shrugged with a smile. "I met Scarlett after I turned, she's the one that helped me out. I was only two or three weeks turned when she met me."

"What happened?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Um," Savannah said, ready to tell him but being a bit embarrassed. "My boyfriend had just been drafted, and he was freaking out, everyone was. And, he met this vampire that said she would turn him, he'd be able to come home safe. He wanted me to turn too so we could stay together once he got back."

"He didn't come back though," Klaus said, not sure of what happened.

"Nope," Savannah shook her head. "But that's because he ran off with her instead."

"Oh," Klaus said, feeling like he had put his foot in his mouth. "Well...I'll kill him for you, if it still upsets you." Savannah laughed.

"I already did," she grinned at him, picking her wine glass back up.

"Oh," Klaus repeated, but this time with a slight laugh. Wow. He really did like this girl.

"So," Savannah said, shifting on the couch so she was sitting cross legged. "What about you? How did vampires...start?"

"Ah," Klaus hesitated. "With a mother that was worried about her children."

"Your mother made you vampires?" Savannah asked and he nodded, quiet for a moment; he never talked with anyone about this moment in their family history. Few people knew what actually happened. He was sure Elijah told Scarlett, but he never talked about it with anyone.

"My youngest brother, Henrik," Klaus explained. "He...passed away. So, my mother, in trying to keep us all safe turned us into something that couldn't be killed."

"Oh," Savannah was saying now. "Um...wow." They were quiet. "I'm sorry, about your little brother."

"Thank you," Klaus told her appreciatively.

"Let's talk about something less depressing," Savannah said lightly as she prepared to change the subject. "What do you think about being a dad?" She wasn't oblivious. After all, Hayley was living in the house with them.

"I'm not sure what to think," Klaus confessed.

"Well, are you excited?" Savannah asked with a smile.

"A little," Klaus nodded. "But, also nervous." Savannah nodded, getting to what she really wanted to ask.

"And, Hayley?" she asked curiously. She couldn't help but ask. After all, he had been with Hayley before and they were having a baby. It was easy to see how Savannah might find herself edged out.

"We're on good terms," Klaus explained. "We have a common interest." He observed Savannah with a smirk. "But, if you're asking me about _that_, you should know I much prefer your company."

* * *

Scarlett was much more comfortable sleeping in the room with Elijah, though she hadn't officially moved in there yet; her belongings were still down the hall. After that first night though, she didn't want to sleep alone anymore. She was at that point that night where she was nearly asleep, curled up under the blankets with Elijah's arm over her waist. That was when her phone started ringing.

"Mmmm," Scarlett groaned, peeking one eye open to look at the alarm clock; two in the morning.

"Ignore it," Elijah muttered. Scarlett ignored him though, sitting up a little to check who it was; Camille.

"Hello?" she answered sleepily, rubbing her eyes and letting them adjust to the dark. Camille was telling her all about how she saw Marcel that night and what he was planning that weekend. "Uh huh," Scarlett yawned. "Ok, thanks." She nodded. "Mhmm, bye."

"Why's she calling you so late?" Elijah asked curiously as Scarlett set her phone back on the bedside table.

"Mmmm," Scarlett yawned. "I might have noticed Marcel eyeing her before, figuring she was next on his list." She settled back into bed, pulling the blankets back up around her. "So, I compelled her to tell me everything he does."

"That's smart," Elijah commented.

"It feels like a Nik move though," Scarlett said, her face turning into a bit of a grimace. "And that makes me feel like I need to shower."

"Mmm," Elijah nodded in agreement, removing his arm from her and turning onto his back. "You're right, it's probably better you stay on that side for tonight."

"Elijah!" Scarlett protested with a laugh, rolling over and moving so she was sitting on top of him. "Take it back."

"You've compared yourself to my brother Scarlett," he joked with her and she leaned down closer to him.

"Say sorry," she insisted. "I'm not moving until you do."

"I'm not sorry then," Elijah smiled, lifting his head up to kissing.

"Oh, that was sneaky," Scarlett giggled, kissing him again.

* * *

"Good morning," Klaus greeted Elijah and Scarlett as they came downstairs the next morning. He was already up with Savannah while Rebekah was out and Hayley was still in bed. "My brother and my Marcel bait." He looked to Scarlett. "Listen, sweetheart, would you call-"

"No," Scarlett shook her head.

"No?" Klaus laughed. "Sweetheart, I-"

"You're going to go with me to the Dauphine music festival with me tonight," Elijah informed him. "Because Scarlett found out that Marcel would be there with Davina." Klaus was a bit surprised.

"You're serious?" he asked.

"You're welcome," Scarlett rolled her eyes, taking a seat; she looked to Savannah. "While they're doing that, we're taking Hayley to the doctor's office."

"Ok," Savannah smiled, though she was unsure. After all, Hayley was pregnant with Klaus's baby. And, now, Savannah was the one that was seeing him. Awkward didn't even begin to describe their situation.

* * *

That night, everyone went along with their respective plans. Elijah convinced Klaus to let him talk to Davina, his brother not the warmest person to talk to. Klaus would be distracting Marcel in the meantime. While they were doing that, Savannah and Scarlett were going to be taking Hayley out to the doctor's office the witches told them about in the bayou.

"This place is actually a doctor's office?" Hayley scoffed at the sight of it.

"Better than going through the Quarter," Scarlett reminded her as she parked the car. She unbuckled her seatbelt and prepared to get out.

"Um, if you don't mind," Hayley stopped her, moving to get out of the back seat. "I'd rather do this alone."

"Are you sure?" Scarlett offered.

"Um, werewolf pregnant with a hybrid's baby," Hayley laughed, motioning to herself. "I'm just about all maxed out on the weird without two vampire escorts."

"Ok," Scarlett shrugged, settling in her seat as Hayley went into the office to see the doctor. They were quiet while Hayley went in to see her. "How weird is it?"

"How weird is what?" Savannah asked, looking through messages on her phone.

"Dating a guy who's expecting a baby," Scarlett broached and Savannah set her phone down, looking over at her friend.

"It's not weird at all."

"Liar," Scarlett teased her and Savannah rolled her eyes. "You're telling me it's not weird at all?"

"We talked about it," Savannah shrugged. "He said it's not going to be a problem with us so why are you-"

"Shhh," Scarlett stopped her, listening intently; someone was coming. Savannah looked at her curiously and Scarlett made a motion for her to get down, the girls both slouching down in their seats. They listened as they heard the footsteps going up the steps and into the house where the office was. Scarlett and Savannah both looked in just enough time to see Hayley slamming the door on them.

"C'mon," Savannah said, getting out of the car first, Scarlett not far behind her. They ran up to the house, going to save Hayley from her attackers. While Scarlett and Savannah were fighting in the office of the building, Hayley climbed out a window and ran out through the bayou. Hearing her scream, Savannah and Scarlett ran after her, finished with the few that were in the office. There were more of them, chasing after Hayley.

* * *

"So?" Klaus asked as he and Elijah were returning home late that night. They had waited until they were alone to discuss their plan, Klaus driving them back to the mansion. He had spent the night trying to get information about Davina from Marcel, but he wasn't answering any of his questions. Klaus just hoped that Elijah would get everything that they needed, though he wasn't happy about being left out of speaking to Davina.

"Marcel's not just using Davina," Elijah tried to explain. "He's protecting her, from the witches."

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"They were going to kill her," Elijah went on. "To continue their ancestral power. Her and three other girls, but she made it out."

"Thanks to Marcel," Klaus speculated and Elijah nodded. "Well, did you get her to help us or not?" Elijah just shook his head at his brother and his typical behavior.

"She has no control over all the magic she possesses," Elijah told him. "I told her about Scarlett, how she had trouble with her magic and how her old grimoires could help. Our help in exchange for hers."

"You're going to send Scarlett to teach her ex-boyfriend's pet how to control her seemingly limitless magic," Klaus said, stopping the car at the house. "Oh, this can't go wrong at all."

"It was better than threatening her," Elijah pointed out.

"Threats always work," Klaus reminded him as Elijah's phone started ringing. Elijah ignored him, pulling the phone to answer Scarlett's call.

"Scarlett," Elijah said, realizing her car wasn't there for the first time. "You're not home, is everything all right?"

_"Can you come out to the doctor's office?"_ Scarlett said, rattling off directions. _"Something...happened."_

"We'll be right there," Elijah said, nodding his head at the car for his brother to follow.

* * *

They weren't sure what was going on, worrying along the way as Scarlett hadn't explained a lot. When they pulled up to the office though, they saw what had happened. There were several bodies all around the building. The three girls were sitting on the steps of the building all in a line. Each girl was covered in dirt, as well as blood on their clothing.

"Oh God," Elijah said as he and Klaus got out of the car, both hurrying over to them. Elijah took Scarlett's hand and pulled her off the step, looking her over once to make sure she was all right. "Are you hurt?"

"We're fine," Scarlett answered. Savannah nodded her head at Hayley, worried more about her.

"What happened?" Klaus asked Hayley.

"These...warlocks came out here looking for me," Hayley tried to explain, not sure what was going on. She was shocked, in a complete daze.

"Witches?" Klaus snapped.

"Savannah and Scarlett stopped them," Hayley continued to explain.

"Thank you," Klaus told them. "But that still doesn't change that-"

"We should get her home first," Savannah stopped him. Hayley needed to rest after this, not witness Klaus freaking out. Klaus nodded in agreement, leading Hayley and Savannah back to the car, scooping Hayley up after she nearly passed out.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Elijah asked Scarlett who nodded.

"Promise," she assured him, taking his hand. "Let's go home."

**thanks for reading! :) really hope you liked it. please let me know and review! :)**


End file.
